prince's zone
by alinzajazky
Summary: "Jangan pernah jauh dariku lagi, hyung. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi," /BL/KYUSUNG FF
1. Chapter 1

**PRINCE'S ZONE**

KIM YESUNG, SEORANG NAMJA SEDERHANA YANG BERUSAHA MASUK KE DUNIA HIBURAN, HANYA UNTUK MENDAPAT SEBUAH 'PENGAKUAN' DARI SESEORANG. TAPI DALAM SEBUAH AUDISI, DIA HARUS GAGAL KARENA SALAH SATU JURI TIDAK MENYUKAINYA. DIA ADALAH SALAH SATU DARI ANGGOTA PRINCE'S ZONE

PRINCE'S ZONE, ADALAH ZONA PARA PANGERAN. MEREKA BUKAN BOYBAND ATAU SEMACAMNYA. MEREKA ADALAH TIGA SAHABAT YANG MERUPAKAN PEWARIS PERUSAHAAN TERBESAR DI KOREA.

~PRINCE CHARMING : ADALAH SEORANG NOVELIS, PUTRA PEMILIK AGENCY DAN STASIUN TV TERBESAR DI KOREA. DIA ADALAH PANGERAN MASA KECIL YESUNG.

~PRINCE CANDY : ADALAH PUTRA PEMILIK PABRIK PERMEN TERBESAR DI ASIA (?). SEORANG NAMJA YANG CANTIK SEKALIGUS TAMPAN YANG PERNAH BERJANJI PADA MENDIANG UMMA YESUNG UNTUK MELINDUNGI YESUNG.

~PRINCE STAR : PANGERAN DI DUNIA MUSIK YANG SEDANG MENCARI PENYANYI UNTUK ALBUM DUETNYA. SAAT DIA MENEMUKAN SUARA YANG PAS DENGAN HARAPANNYA, TERNYATA DIA ADALAH PESERTA AUDISI YANG TELAH DIA DISKUALIFIKASI.

JADI SIAPA PANGERAN PILIHAN YESUNG?

Annyeonghaseyo...

Saya kembali dengan sebuah ide cerita baru, dan baru ide cerita doang. Hehehe...

Tapi saya bingung sama cast-nya. Kecuali Yeppa mai lop op cruz!

Awalnya mo pake si charmingnya Wonnie, candynya Bummie, dan Starnya Kyunnie. Karena saya paling suka mereka sebagai semenya Yeye.

Tapi takutnya reader bosan.

Kepikir juga Nickhun, Heechul ma Changmin. Tapi takutnya pada nggak suka.

Jadi, plissss..., bantuin pilihin castnya ya.

Gomawo sebelumnya.

Ah, bocorannya... Charming adalah saudara tiri Yesung.

Candy... gak sesuai namanya, dia playboy.

Star..., mungkin akan jadi pendamping Yesung. Tapi cuman mungkin lho. Hehe...

Ditunggu reviewnya chingu...


	2. Prince's Zone

**PRINCE'S ZONE**

Pairing : Kim Yesung/Jung Yesung/Choi Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun (pilihan terbanyak)

Kim Heechul (usulan terbanyak)

Jung Yunho (titipan 24)

Aloow..., selamat datang di dunia saya. Hohoho... saya bawa fanfict yang akan terus memasang Yeppa sebagai peran utama. Dan tengs buat yang udah kasih ide untuk jadi pairingnya. Maaf kalau ada yang nggak suka ma pairingnya. Dan seperti biasa maaf bila ada kesalaha dalam tata bahasa dan penulisan. Makasiiyyy...

Warning : akan banyak bermunculan tokoh (yang tak lazim) jadi pairing Yesung.

Dan mereka tetaplah mereka, bukan milik siapapun. Meski saya selalu berharap Yeppa akan jadi milik saya. Hehehe...

Yesung meninggalkan desanya demi meraih mimpinya menjadi orang terkenal, agar bisa mendapatkan pengakuan dari seseorang untuk memenuhi harapan orangtuanya yang telah meninggal. Dan jalannya menuju impian sangatlah berliku.

**Prince's Zone 1**

**Happy reading**

"Kim Yesung?" panggil seseorang.

Namja manis yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera menoleh.

"Ne?" jawabnya seraya mendekati si pemanggil.

"Semoga berhasil," ucap orang itu sambil memberikan kartu peserta pada Yesung dan mempersilahkannya memasuki ruangan audisi.

Yesung hanya tersenyum menjawabnya. Lalu berbalik untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan.

Suasana terasa lain begitu ia memasuki ruangan itu. Jika di luar sana tadi terasa sekali aroma persaingan antar peserta. Tapi di dalam ruangan itu yang terasa adalah kekakuan dan ketegangan. Mungkin karena ini kali pertamanya mengikuti ajang pencarian bakat seperti ini. Atau memang kekakuan dan ketegangan ini sengaja dibuat sebagai bagian dari ujian untuk para peserta audisi? Molla.

"Peserta nomor 2408, silahkan memperkenalkan diri!"

"Ne, Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Yesung imnida. 18 tahun."

"Wah..., kau manis sekali, benarkah kau ini namja?" tanya salah satu juri yang membuat Yesung kikuk. "Ah, mian. Emm, Kim Yesung'ssi apa motivasimu ikut audisi ini?"

"Motivasi?" Yesung berpikir sesaat. "Aku..., ingin mendapat pengakuan dari seseorang. Dia berdiri sangat tinggi, karena itu, aku perlu tempat yang tinggi pula untuk bisa masuk dalam dunianya," ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, apa itu pengakuan cinta untuk salah satu pangeran kami?" tanya juri yang lain.

"Ah..., itu...," Yesung tersentak mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu.

"Jangan menggodanya, Shindong'ssi! Kim Yesung'ssi, kau pasti tahu, audisi ini untuk mencari tiga orang bintang baru untuk bekerja bersama para pangeran. Jadi, apa yang bisa kau tunjukan pada kami?"

"Aku, akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang aku ciptakan sendiri,"

"Great! Silahkan mulai,"

Yesung menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

_Ku... ku tak bisa bernafas, ku kehilangan arah_

_Kenanganku pun hancur berkeping_

_Tetapi kau hanya diam seakan tak mau mengerti_

_Apakah kau terpikir tuk tinggalkanku.._

_Maafkan tolong maafkan_

_Ku tak kan mencari alasan_

_Dan sekejab kita kehilangan s'galanya..._

_Cinta sangat menyakitkan, sungguh menyakitkan_

_Aku tersenyum awalnya tapi menangis akhirnya_

_Cinta sangat menggelikan, sungguh menakutkan_

_Tolong hentikanlah_

_Bila semua hanya mimpi semata_

_(dengan sedikit penyesuaian, tanpa banyak mengubah maknanya, lirik ini pas untuk lagu Love Really Hurt. Selamat mencoba. hehehe...)_

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya menuju P.R Zone, ruang istirahatnya di gedung milik agency terbesar di negaranya itu, saat mendengar suara nyanyian dari ruang audisi.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, namja tampan itu menerobos peserta audisi yang langsung histeris melihatnya.

"Kyaaa! Kyuhyun oppa...!"

"Uri Star Prince...!"

Teriakan para fans atau mereka menyebut diri mereka D'Zoners, menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan. Membuat beberapa staf langsung berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membawanya masuk ke ruang audisi.

"Shindong hyung, Hae hyung, suara siapa barusan?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu sampai di dalam ruangan.

"Cih! Magnae Prince! Pantas saja di luar sangat berisik," sindir Hae, produser muda bagian acting.

"Jawab saja, hyung!"

"Ada banyak peserta di ruangan ini tadi Kyu, suara siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Produser muda lain di bidang Dance, Shindong.

"Kalau aku tahu aku tak mungkin bertanya, hyung. Yang bernyanyi paling akhir mungkin?"

"Kalau kau mencari suara yang bagus, seharusnya kau tanya padaku kan, Kyu?" Lee Sungmin, Produser bidang musik.

"Ah, mian hyung, aku lupa," ucap Kyu. "Lalu siapa dia, hyung?"

Sungmin membuka kembali berkas berisi nama peserta audisi yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan. Mereka memang memanggil 6 peserta sekaligus dalam sekali penilaian, untuk menghemat waktu.

"Biar aku periksa. Yang paling bagus adalah Kim Ryeowook, Shim Changmin dan Kim Yesung. Tapi peserta lain juga bagus. Tapi untuk 6 peserta yang baru selesai kami tes, itu yang terbaik. Waeyo?"

"Aish..! Yang mana, sih?" geram Kyu frustasi. "Hyung, audisi besok, biar aku ikut menjadi juri, ya. Plis...!" pinta Kyu.

"Kau mau mati, ya? Presdir sedang di tempat. Jangan memancing keributan!" bentak Hae.

"Ayolah, hyung! Jung Ahjumma tidak akan marah kok. Ne hyung..., aku mohon!" pinta Kyu lagi.

"Biarkan saja, Hae'ah. Presdir tidak akan mengurusi hal sepele seperti ini. dan kau Kyu! Jangan coba-coba cari masalah, ya! Charming Prince masih di luar negeri, jadi tak ada yang melindungimu, jika terjadi sesuatu," ucap Sungmin.

"Cih! Terserah kalian!"

**Prince's Zone**

Kim Heechul menoleh ke pintu studio yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok mungil yang tampak sedang sangat kesal.

"Ya! Kim Heechul! Kau lihat kemana, eoh?"

"Mianhae, Jae," ucap Heechul seraya kembali menatap ke arah Cho Jaejoong yang sibuk memotretnya. "Hei, Jung Byung Hee, kenapa pipimu merah-merah?" tanyanya kemudian tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kamera.

Jaejoong menoleh, dan mendapati seorang bocah berumur 8 tahun yang sedang duduk di sofa, diantara tumpukan kostum Heechul.

"Byung Hee? Kapan kau datang? Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"Issh! Namaku G.O, hyuuuung!" sungut G.O karena Jae menyebut nama aslinya yang menurutnya nggak Cool.

Jaejoong tertawa lirih. "Baiklah kita break sebentar," ucapnya pada semua kru, lalu melangkah mendekati G.O. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya sambil mendudukan diri si depan bocah itu.

"Ini semua gara-gara Star!"

"Kyunnie?" dahi Jae berkerut mendengarnya.

"Ne! Dia tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang audisi dan membuat D'Zoners heboh. Padahal aku kan mau tidur!" sungutnya.

"Lalu kau berpikir untuk membuat mereka diam dengan membentak mereka? Tapi malah mereka semakin heboh dan 'menyerangmu', begitu?" tebak Jaejoong.

G.O mengangguk.

Heechul tergelak mendengarnya. "Jadi ini ulah D'Zoners? Hebat, kau bisa membuat mereka seheboh itu. Kalu begini kau bisa masuk jadi Prince ke-4," ucapnya.

"Ani! Aku akan jadi saingan kalian, bukan anggota kalian!" tolak G.O.

"Cih! Heh bocah. Masih perlu lebih dari 10 tahun untukmu menyusul kami! Dasar bocah sombong!"

"Mwo! Jangan terlalu yakin Kim Heechul. Sepuluh tahun lagi aku pasti tumbuh menjadi namja yang keren. Dan saat itu kalian sudah lapuk dimakan usia. Jadi aku hanya akan mengambil waktu 5 tahun saja, jadi kalian masih bisa jadi sainganku," cibir G.O.

"Mwo?! Ya! Panggil aku hyung! Dan asal kau tahu saja, aku akan tetap muda saat kau dewasa!" balas Heechul kesal.

"Memangnya kau Vampire, atau nenek sihir? Kenapa berpikir bisa awet muda? Siapa tahu ternyata keluar dari ruangan ini kau terserang stroke lalu tak bisa bangun lagi?" ucap G.O tanpa menoleh pada Heechul.

"Ya!" teriak Heechul kesal. Rasanya dia ingin menguliti dan mencincang bocah bermulut besar ini. kalau saja dia tidak mengingat dia putra General Manager di sini, dan merupakan sepupu Jung Yunho, sahabatnya.

"Sudah! Kenapa Little Prince selalu saja berantem sama Prince's Zone?" lerai Jaejoong.

"Kau salah, hyung! Aku tidak pernah berantem sama Prince's zone. Hanya sama Star dan Candy Prince aja kok. Karena aku fan Yunnie Hyung nomor 1," ucap G.O sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Ck! Pasti ujung-ujungnya Yunho," Heechul berdecak kesal. "Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan saja pemotretannya. Aku mau pulang secepatnya. Karena besok aku akan jadi juri audisi babak ke-2," ucapnya kemudian sambil kembali duduk di tempat tadi.

Jaejoong mengikuti langkah Heechul meninggalkan G.O. Bocah itu masih manyun di tempat duduknya. Sebenarnya dia adalah anak yang sangat manis. Tapi karena sejak kecil dia hidup di lingkungan yang keras, G.O pun tumbuh menjadi anak yang keras kepala dan sok dewasa. Hanya Jung Yunho yang bisa membuatnya mengeluarkan sisi anak-anaknya.

**Prince's Zone**

Prince's Zone, bukanlah Boygrup atau semacamnya. Nama prince's Zone muncul begitu saja saat 3 putra pengusaha kaya muncul bersama dalam cover majalah internasional bertema 'friends and famous'.

Pangeran pertama, Jung Yunho, atau mereka menyebutnya Charming, karena sikapnya yang dewasa dan baik hati. Dia putra dari pemilik sebuah stasiun Tv dan agency terkenal di Korea. Ayahnya meninggal dunia saat berusia 13 tahun. Dia seorang novelis yang baru-baru ini merilis buku terbarunya dalam 3 bahasa, berjudul 'My Little Angel'.

Pangeran kedua, Kim Heechul. Seorang model profesional dan bintang iklan. Dia juga seorang direktur utama perusahaan permen terkenal, sejak orangtuanya meninggal, seminggu sebelum ayah Yunho meninggal. Disebut Candy prince, selain karena dia tinggal di negeri permen, juga karena dia memiliki paras yang cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja. Dia juga sangat berbakat menaklukkan hati para namja dan yeoja dengan kata-kata manisnya.

Pangeran terakhir, Star, diantara yang lain dia yang paling bersinar. Seorang aktor, model, dan penyanyi yang hebat. Selain itu usianya 3 tahun lebih muda dari yang lain. Sikapnya yang moody justru membuatnya tampak cool dimata para fansnya. Padahal dia sangat kekanakan dan pendendam.

Sebenarnya selain mereka masih ada 2 pangeran lagi. Tapi mereka tak masuk daftar member Prince's Zone. Cho Jaejoong, kakak kandung Cho Kyuhyun, seorang fotografer profesional. Sikapnya yang kalem, membuatnya menjadi tempat mengadu bagi yang lain. Dia sangat dekat dengan Jung Yunho, tanpa keterikatan apapun.

Dan little prince G.O, putra dari adik kandung ayah Jung Yunho. seorang bocah berusia delapan tahun yang telah membintangi ratusan iklan. Dia memproklamasikan diri sebagai musuh abadi dari Heechul dan Kyuhyun karena seorang artis yeoja bernama Choi Sully. Yeoja itu menyukai Heechul, sedangkan Kyuhyun diam-diam menyukainya. G.O menganggap mereka adalah saingannya.

oo0oo

Kyuhyun menutup layar laptopnya saat tiba-tiba G.O duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah terlanjur melihatnya bodoh!"

"Ya! Bocah! Bicara yang sopan pada orang tua!" bentak Kyu.

"Ne, mianhanda Harabeoji...,"ucap G.O.

"Aish! Kau ini! Dasar!"

"Sampai kapan kau mau menonton iklan satu dekade yang lalu itu? Bahkan aku belum lahir saat itu. kalau suka nyatakan saja. Kalo tidak aku akan mendahuluimu!"

"Bocah seusiamu mau menjadi saingan kami? Jangan membuatku tertawa! Saat kau dewasa, Sully pasti sudah menikah," cibir Kyuhyun.

"Dia tidak mungkin menikah, selama masih menyukai Kim Heechul, sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun tak berani mendekatinya," jawab G.O yang membuat Kyu bungkam.

"Di sini kau rupanya, Kyu?" suara Jaejoong.

"Apa audisinya sudah dimulai?" tanya Kyu.

"Hmm, kau mau ke sana? Cullie juga baru saja..., hei! Kyu!" belum juga Jae selesai bicara, Kyu telah keluar dari P.R Zone. "Aish.., dasar anak itu!"

G.O membuka laptop Kyu yang ia tinggalkan. Dan tanpa ia kunci terlebih dahulu. Namja itu menyeringai melihatnya. Penggila Game itu, apa jadinya jika G.O me-reset semua game yang ada di laptopnya? Pasti menarik. Hohoho...

"Sebenarnya apa maksud mereka mengadakan audisi dadakan ini? Mencari artis baru untuk bekerja sama dengan Prince's Zone? Bukankah perusahaan ini mempunyai banyak artis dan aktor yang 'siap jual'?" gumam Jae sambil membuka-buka majalah yang tergeletak di depannya.

"Mungkin karena bayaran artis baru lebih murah, tapi orang-orang akan lebih tertarik, jadi keuntungan perusahaan akan berlipat kan?" ucap G.O tanpa menoleh.

Rasanya kepala Jae berdenyut nyeri mendengar ucapan G.O barusan. Apa jadinya kalau sampai kata-katanya tadi didengar wartawan? Dia benar-benar lebih pantas menjadi saudara Kyuhyun dari pada Yunho.

"Jae hyung, aku bosan. Kita main yuk!" ucap G.O seraya berdiri, meninggalkan laptop Kyu yang memory-nya telah ia acak-acak.

"Kemana?"

"Bagaimana kalo ke game center?"

"Tapi dua jam lagi aku ada pemotretan," sesal Jae.

"Cih, menyebalkan!" ucap G.O kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya dan berlalu meninggalkan Jae.

"Hei, G.O, pergilah ke atap. Sully sedang syuting di sana!" teriak Jae kemudian pada namja kecil yang sudah keluar dari P.R Zone itu.

"Ya!" jawab G.O sok cool. Namun kemudian tanpa Jae tahu, dia langsung berlari ke tempat yang tadi Jeje sebutkan.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang terburu-buru ke tempat audisi, justru mendapat masalah. Karena terlalu fokus pada tujuannya menemukan suara yang membuatnya tertarik waktu itu, dia tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan menabrak seseorang, hingga minuman yang dibawa orang itu tumpah ke kemeja Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Apa kau buta, hah?!" bentaknya.

"Mwo! Kau yang menabrakku tuan! Kenapa justru kau yang marah, eoh?" balas orang itu.

"Apa? Hei, apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

Namja manis di depan Kyuhyun menatapnya heran. "Kau belum memperkenalkan diri tuan, bagaimana aku bisa mengenalmu?"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengarnya. Ditatapnya wajah namja di depannya itu lekat-lekat. Dia sangat manis untuk ukuran namja. Bahkan lebih manis dari Lee Sungmin. Lebih cantik dari Heechul dan kakaknya sendiri. Tapi Kyuhyun (masih) straight, dan bukan itu yang terpenting di sini.

"Kim-Ye-Sung?" Kyuhyun mengeja nama yang tergantung di leher namja itu. "Bukankah kau peserta audisi 'Prince's Couple'? Bagaimana kau bisa lolos sampai ke babak ini jika pengetahuanmu sangat payah, eoh?" cibirnya.

"Apa? Hei, dengar ya, tuan 'yang merasa dirinya terkenal', aku lolos karena kemampuanku, jadi jangan sembarangan bicara! Ah, sudahlah, malas bicara dengan orang sombong sepertimu!" ucap Yesung seraya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terpana melihatnya.

"Apa di rumahnya tidak ada televisi?!" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Sebenarnya kyu benar, sih. Yesung sama sekali tak mengerti apa-apa soal Prince's Zone. Dia hanya tahu soal Jung Yunho. Segala tentang namja tampan itu, bahkan sampai hal-hal terkecil yang tidak diketahui publik pun, dia tahu. Jadi mungkin dia akan gagal pada audisi kedua, mengingat tema audisi itu adalah mengenal Prince's Zone.

**Prince's Zone**

_**Tak ada yang bisa aku katakan. Hanya bisa melihatnya semakin menjauh. Sesekali dia menoleh. Dan airmatanya terus saja mengalir membasahi pipinya. Andai aku seorang dewasa, pasti aku akan mencegah kepergiannya. Akan aku pertahankan ia di sisiku. Tapi aku hanyalah bocah lelaki berumur 13 tahun. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya? Hanya bisa terus memandanginya saja.**_

_**Malaikat kecilku tengah terluka. Luka yang begitu dalam. Sampai kelak ia dewasa, mungkin luka itu masih membekas di hatinya. Dan aku tak akan pernah rela.**_

_**Jika saja aku bisa lebih cepat dewasa, akan kupastikan aku akan selalu ada untuknya. Selalu di sampingnya dan melindunginya. Akan kuhapus semua airmatanya, dan menjaga senyumannya. Karena hanya dia, malaikat kecilku**__._

Airmata Yesung mendesak keluar saat membaca untaian kalimat dalam novel karangan Jung Yunho. benar-benar menusuk sampai ke dalam hatinya. Andai saja Yunho tahu, perasaanya telah tersampaikan. Andai saja Yunho tahu, kebahagiaan yang dia janjikan bukan yang terpenting baginya. Karena bagi Yesung, kebahagian itu nyata, saat dia tahu, pangerannya masih terus mengingatnya.

"Aigo..., kau menangis, agashi?" ucap seseorang di belakang Yesung. Namja manis itu tersentak.

"Ommo! Kenapa anda mengagetkanku? Lagi pula aku ini namja, tuan!" ucap Yesung pada pria berkacamata hitam itu.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau sangat manis," ucap namja itu sambil menatap Yesung dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Apa yang anda lihat? Jangan-jangan benar kata Changminnie, ada banyak namja mesum di dunia hiburan," ucap Yesung seraya meninggalkan orang yang dia pikir namja mesum itu.

Kim Heechul melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. "Dia mengataiku mesum? Cih, ada-ada saja!" ucapnya seraya tertawa, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

Tapi langkah itu kembali terhenti saat melihat selembar foto tergeletak di lantai. Sepertinya milik namja manis tadi. Heechul merunduk mengambil foto itu. alisnya bertaut saat melihat foto anak lelaki kecil dan seorang Yeoja cantik di foto itu.

"Inikan..., Kim Ahjumma?" gumamnya.

Heechul ingat, hari di saat ia mengalami kecelakaan bersama orangtuanya, ada seorang wanita asing pasien rumahsakit tempat kedua orangtuanya dirawat, adalah orang pertama yang menghiburnya.

"_**Menagislah, jangan menahan airmatamu. Menangislah, maka rasa sesak di hatimu akan berkurang," ucap yeoja cantik itu sambil memeluk Heechul di depan ruang ICCU saat itu.**_

Orang yang sama sekali tak ia kenal, tiba-tiba memeluknya dan memberikan kehangatan yang luar biasa padanya. Meski pada akhirnya kedua orangtuanya meninggal, Heechul tak pernah kehilangan sosok ibu, karena kehadiran wanita itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang Heechul benci dari wanita cantik itu. Kim Ahjumma selalu memanggilnya Cinderella. Padahal dia kan laki-laki.

"_**Aku ini namja, ahjumma!" marah Heechul saat itu.**_

"_**Mianhae, itu karena kau benar-benar cantik, Chullie!"**_

"_**Aish, jinjja!" Heechul semakin kesal mendengarnya, tapi yeoja itu hanya tertawa. "Sebenarnya Ahjumma sakit apa?"**_

"_**Apa, ya...?" Kim Ahjumma berpikir sejenak. "Pokoknya sangaaaaat sakit. Chullie tak akan mengerti. Ah, apa Chullie tahu, Ahjumma juga punya putra yang sangat manis? Namanya..."**_

"Kim Yesung...!" ucap Heechul tersadar dalam lamunannya.

"Heenim, kau sedang apa? Cepat ke ruang audisi!" panggil Sungmin.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar," jawab Heechul sambil mengantongi foto yang tadi ia temukan.

*000*

Presdir Jung, ibu dari Jung Yunho, wanita yang mengadakan audisi pencarian bakat untuk project jangka panjang Prince's Zone, wanita itu tengah menatap satu persatu foto 25 peserta yang yang lolos dalam audisi pertama, beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sambil memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan, wanita itu menelpon seseorang tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada 25 peserta yang tampak seumuran itu.

"Halo, ini aku, ada tugas untukmu. Selidiki semua peserta yang masuk ke 25 besar. Cari tau ada berapa yang bermarga Kim atau Jung. Aku tidak peduli dia yeoja atau namja. Cari tahu saja, diantara mereka berapa orang yang lahir di Cho Medical Center, 18 tahun yang lalu. Lakukan secepatnya dan jangan sampai ada yang tahu!"

**Tbc**

**Annyeonghaseyo..., akhirnya jadi juga nulis fict yang ini. ceritanya sedikit lebih berat dibanding 'And I Love You'. Dan tengs buat yang kemarin telah memberi masukan untuk cast Seme pendamping Yeppa.**

**Soal terpilihnya Jung Yunho yang nggak masuk pilihan awal, itu semua salah G.O MBLAQ yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan saya pas bangun tidur (lho?). Maksudnya pas saya bangun tidur, yang pertama saya lihat adalah cincin di ibu jari dan jari manis tangan kanan G.O (diposter Smoky Girl). Dan saya selama 5 tahun ini memakai dua cincin di jari yang sama. Jadi tiba-tiba saya ingin G.O ambil peran di fict ini. Dan sayapun mencarikannya kakak yang semarga dengannya. Hehe... g penting banget ya alesannya?**

**Alesan ke dua tentu saja biar saya nggak plinplan lagi untuk memilih Kyuhyun sebagai pair bersama Yeppa. Jadi apapun yang terjadi **_**it's KYUSUNG!**_

**See ya in d'next chap...**


	3. DarkZoners

**PRINCE'S ZONE**

PAIRING : Kim / Jung / Choi Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Jung Yunho

Mereka selalu menjadi mereka.

Annyeong...

Ada yang bingung soal nama Yesung ya? Sebenarnya ini rahasia, biar pada penasaran. Tapi aku kasih clue dah.. itu marga dari Kim Yesung, salah satu dari ketiga marga itu, adalah marga ayah kandung Yesung. Ohya di sini karakter Sungmin, Hae dan Shindong berusia 30an, lebih tua dari Yeye dll. Dan untuk chap awal, kayaknya Yeye jarang muncul deh.

_**Happy reading...**_

"_**Halo, ini aku, ada tugas untukmu. Selidiki semua peserta yang masuk ke 25 besar. Cari tau ada berapa yang bermarga Kim atau Jung. Aku tidak peduli dia yeoja atau namja. Cari tahu saja, diantara mereka berapa orang yang lahir di Cho Medical Center, 18 tahun yang lalu. Lakukan secepatnya dan jangan sampai ada yang tahu!"**_

**Chap 2**

Changmin menarik tangan Yesung menuju tempat audisi, gara-gara Yesung seenaknya ngeluyur nggak jelas, mereka hampir terlambat. Dan tanpa sengaja Changmin menyenggol seorang namja mungil yang berselisih jalan dengannya.

"Mian...," ucapnya.

Kim Ryeowook, namja manis itu tak menyahut. Hanya berpaling dan pergi.

Changmin tak ambil pusing soal itu. Ini bukan kali pertama ia bertemu namja itu di sebuah kompetisi. Jadi sedikit banyak dia tahu sifat namja itu. Dia namja yang dingin, namun bisa langsung berubah drastis menjadi sosok yang menggemaskan dihadapan para juri.

Sementara Kim Ryeowook yang berniat ke kamar mandi mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat seorang pria yang sedang menelpon, dan menyebut si penelpon sebagai Presdir Jung. Namja manis itu penasaran dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Ne, Presdir, ada 4 orang bermarga Kim dan 3 orang bermarga Jung. Tapi hanya 4 orang yang lahir di Cho Medical Center 18 tahun yang lalu," ucap namja itu. "Tanda di kening? Ne, akan saya selidiki sekali lagi. Ne...," lanjut orang itu.

Ryeowook meraba keningnya. Di sebelah kanan atas ada tanda lahir berwarna kebiruan seperti luka memar. Dan dia lahir di Cho Medical Center 18 tahun yang lalu. Kenapa Presdir Jung menyelidiki hal itu?

"Tapi, apa anda yakin akan mengangkatnya menjadi anak anda? Ah, mianhanda...,"

Ryeowook mundur teratur. Anak angkat keluarga Jung? Apa maksudnya?

Tapi, semua syarat itu ada padanya kan? Jadi, asalkan dia masuk ke 3 besar, kemungkinan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jung, sangat besar untuknya. Tapi...

"Shim Changmin. Dia selalu berada di atasku. Harus disingkirkan," gumamnya.

.

-000-

.

Kyu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Keputusannya datang ke audisi kedua ternyata salah. Dia merasa bosan berada di ruangan itu saat ini. Bagaimana dia tidak bosan jika yang jadi tema audisi ini ternyata hanya sebuah wawancara.

Siapa orang bodoh yang menyusun jadwal audisi? Bagaimana bisa tes bakat masuk di hari pertama? Lalu selanjutnya baru tes-tes ringan seperti wawancara, lalu juga pemotretan pada tes selanjutnya? Lalu baru di babak terakhir mereka kembali adu bakat? Benar-benar jadwal yang aneh kan?

"Ngiiing...!"

Donghae spontan menutup telinga kirinya yang tiba-tiba berdenging. Sepertinya ada yang mencacinya di belakangnya.

"Shim Changmin'ssi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne?"

"Aku suka suaramu. Kalau ini bukan audisi untuk mencari rekan kerja para Prince, maka aku akan langsung meloloskanmu."

"Gamsahamnida...,"

"Tapi, karena ini bukan sekedar audisi vokal, jadi kami harus memberikan beberapa pertanyaan tentang Prince's Zone. Jadi...,"

"Permisi...," suara seseorang menginterupsi.

Seorang staf berjalan mendekati Shindong yang duduk paling dekat dengan pintu, dan membisikkan sesuatu. Juri itu tampak terkejut mendengar apa yang staf itu katakan. Lalu membisikkannya pada Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Mian, Changmin'ssi," ucap Donghae. "Apa yang anda tau tentang DarkZoners?" tanya Donghae.

"Mwo?" sentak Heechul dan Kyuhyun bareng. Tapi bisikan dari seorang staf membuat keduanya diam.

Changmin yang masih cukup bingung dengan kedatangan staf tadi, semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan juri.

"DarkZoners?" ulangnya.

"Ne, kau tahu?" ganti Shindong yang bertanya.

"DarkZoners adalah fans ekstrim dari Prince's Zone. Bahkan menjadi Stalker. Mereka melakukan berbagai cara agar bisa dekat dengan Prince's Zone dan merasa paling mengerti soal kehidupan pribadi Prince's Zone. Terkadang bahkan menciptakan berita bohong tentang kedekatan mereka dengan Prince's Zone. Tapi..., apa ini juga bagian dari wawancara?"

"Ne, ini bagian dari wawancara. Jadi jawab dengan jujur, apakah anda bagian dari DarkZoners? Karena kami menemukan logo D.Z di tas anda,"

Mata Changmin membola mendengar ucapan Lee Donghae.

"Tidak mungkin! Itu bukan milik saya! Saya bukan anggota D.Z!"

"Mianhanda, tapi kami tidak bisa mengikut sertakan anda lagi, selama penyelidikan belum selesai," ucap Sungmin. Sementara Shindong memberi kode agar Changmin dibawa keluar.

"Tunggu! Saya benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa, percayalah!" teriak Changmin. Tapi 2 namja bertubuh besar terlanjur menariknya keluar.

"Hyung, apa benar namja tadi DarkZoners? Bukankah dia terlalu manly untuk menjadi D.Z yang rata-rata yeoja dan uke?" tanya Heechul pada Donghae.

"Shit! Padahal aku menjagokannya!" Sungmin memukul meja dengan kesal.

"Ah..., aku nggak peduli! Lanjutkan acaranya! Aku hanya ingin suara malaikatku!" teriak Kyu kesal.

"Panggil peserta selanjutnya,"

**.**

**Prince's Zone**

**.**

Yesung mengejar beberapa namja yang membawa Changmin pergi. Apa tadi mereka bilang? D.Z? DarkZoners? Apa itu? Yesung tak mengerti. Tapi yang jelas, Changmin tidak mungkin berbuat jahat.

"Minnie...!" panggil Yesung saat namja itu hampir dibawa masuk ke lift.

"Yesungie kembalilah. Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Changmin.

"Tapi...,"

"Aku tidak bersalah. Jadi aku pasti baik-baik saja. Bukankah dari awal aku sudah bilang, aku tidak tertarik ikut audisi? Jadi tak masalah bagiku. Tapi kau punya tujuan kan?"

"Min..."

"Apa kau menyesal karena jika aku gagal, maka kau tidak akan jadi pacarku?" canda Changmin.

"Mwo?" protes Yesung.

Dia ingat, awal pertemuannya dengan Changmin adalah di stasiun kereta. Yesung tak punya keluarga di kota ini, dan dia bingung harus bagaimana. Karena dia datang hanya berbekat nekat. Lalu Changmin menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya, bahkan menawarinya tempat menginap. Yesung yang biasanya tidak mudah percaya pada orang asing, entah mengapa percaya padanya. Dan ia beruntung, Changmin benar-benar namja yang baik. Hanya saja dia sangat usil. Dia yang awalnya tidak ingin ikut audisi, tiba-tiba memutuskan ikut. Dan menantang Yesung untuk bertaruh. Jika Changmin menang maka Yesung harus mau menjadi pacarnya.

"Kembalilah, aku bisa mengurus masalahku sendiri," ucap Changmin sebelum pintu lift benar-benar tertutup.

Sementara di ruang audisi...

Ryeowook menjepit poninya ke belakang, sebelum masuk ke ruangan, membiarkan keningnya terlihat. Padahal biasanya dia selalu menutupinya karena nggak pede dengan tanda di keningnya.

"Kim Ryeowook'ssi?" ucap Donghae.

"Ne...,"

"Kau pasti tahu, audisi ini untuk mencari couple untuk para prince pada proyek mereka selanjutnya. Jadi pengetahuanmu soal mereka adalah kunci untuk lolos dari audisi kedua."

"Ne," jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis seraya menoleh pada namja yang tadi menelpon Presdir Jung. Dan namja itu tampak terkejut melihat tanda di keningnya.

"Pertanyaan pertama untukmu adalah, diantara ketiga Prince, siapa yang memiliki lebih banyak nama fansclub dan sebutkan beberapa diantaranya!"

Kim Ryeowook tersenyum. Dengan mudah namja manis itu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang di ajukan padanya. Audisi ini terlalu mudah baginya.

Heechul menjitak kepala Kyuhyun saat melihat namja itu menguap entah yang ke berapa kalinya.

"Hai, manis, kita bertemu lagi!" seru Donghae yang membuat Heechul menoleh. Ternyata peserta yang tadi sudah keluar. Padahal ia kan datang untuk jadi juri, tapi gara-gara Kyuhyun, Heechul jadi gak konsen sama sekali.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo...," ucap Yesung, si manis yang Donghae maksud.

"Siap dengan pertanyaan pertama?" tanya Donghae lagi yang sepertinya berniat memonopoli keadaan.

"Ne...,"

"Dianta...,"

"Kau D'Zoners atau hanya fans salah satu pangeran kami?" Donghae memotong pertanyaan Sungmin yang sebenarnya sama.

"Pletak!" Sungmin menjitak kepala namja di sebelahnya dengan gemas.

"Aow..., appo hyung!" protes Hae.

Yesung tertawa karenanya. Tawa yang sangat manis yang membuat semua mata tak henti menatapnya.

"Ma-maaf...," ucapnya kemudian saat menyadari semua orang menatapnya.

"Gwenchana, sekarang jawablah pertanyaan tadi," ucap Sungmin.

"Aku menyukai Charming Prince sejak umurku 5 tahun," jawab Yesung.

"Cih! Bahkan saat itu belum ada Prince's Zone!" cibir Kyu yang bahkan belum menoleh pada Yesung.

"Aku tidak bilang sudah ada Prince's Zone saat itu. Pabbo!" sahut Yesung yang memaksa Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Kau!" geramnya sementara si manis malah menjulurkan lidahnya. Heechul tergelak melihatnya.

"Baiklah, karena kau fans Jung Yunho, pertanyaan pertama adalah, sejak kapan Jung Yunho menjadi penulis?"

"Charming Prince mulai menulis cerpen sejak SD. Lalu...,"

"Bodoh! Katanya fans Yunho hyung, kenapa tidak tahu kapan dia jadi novelis?" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Aku belum selesai menjawab, tuan! Kenapa kau selalu saja menyela, eoh?" omel Yesung.

"Namja ini!" Kyuhyun benar-benar naik pitam.

"Jung Yunho'ssi menjadi penulis cerpen sejak SD dan mulai menjadi novelis saat SMP. Novel pertamanya difilmkan dia SMA," ucap Yesung menyela ucapan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mencatat poin-poin jawaban Yesung. Sementara Donghae telah mempersiapkan pertanyaan ke-2.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya, tentang Candy Prince. Apa kau tahu apa yang paling disukai dan dibenci Candy Prince?"

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan melihat Heechul yang melambaikan tangannya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Membuat dahi Yesung berkerut tak mengerti. Dia sedang tidak mood untuk main tebak-tebakan sekarang.

"Yesung'ssi?" panggil Donghae karena Yesung justru melihat ke arah lain.

"Ya! Kim Heechul! Jangan tertular virus usil Kyuhyun! Berhenti mengganggu peserta!" bentak Sungmin.

"Kim Heechul?" gumam Yesung lirih. Rasanya dia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

Namja manis itu menatap Heechul sekali lagi. Wajahnya terasa nggak asing. Tapi..., dimana dia pernah melihatnya?

"_**Yesungie? Dahimu kenapa?"**_

Ingatan Yesung melayang ke masa sepuluh tahun silam.

"_**Aaah! Sakit Umma!"**_

"_**Sungie berkelahi lagi?" tanya sang Umma dengan tatapan tajam.**_

"_**Mereka terus mengatai Sungie nggak punya Appa. Padahal Sungie punya Jung appa kan Umma?! Jadi aku hajar saja mereka. Hehehe...,"**_

"_**Dasar anak nakal! Bukankah Jung appa bilang dia tidak suka anak nakal. Kenapa kau masih saja bandel, eoh?" marah sang Umma sambil menjewer telinganya.**_

"_**Appo umma!" protes Yesung.**_

"_**Uwaaa..., Kim Ahjumma! Siapa yeoja kecil ini? dia manis sekali!"**_

"_**Ya! Nunna! Aku ini namja!" protes Yesung.**_

"_**Aku juga namja! Jangan panggil aku Nunna!" balas bocah yang satunya.**_

"_**Kim Heechul, chagiya, ini adalah putra Ahjumma, namanya Kim Yesung, yang kemarin Ahjumma ceritakan. Dia manis kan?" ucap sang Umma menengahi pertengkaran.**_

"_**Kim Yesung? Iya, manis sekali! Boleh untukku kan Ahjumma?" pinta Kim Heechul yang 5 tahun lebih tua dari Yesung.**_

"_**Mwo? Ya! Dia ini anak Ahjumma Chullie'ah. Bukan barang yang seenaknya bisa kau minta!"**_

"_**Tapi aku mau dia ahjumma! Pokoknya Kim Yesung hanya boleh Ahjumma berikan padaku!"**_

"_**Apa kau sedang melamar anakku Kim Heechul?" tanya Umma Yesung sambil tertawa.**_

"_**Ne, aku akan menikahi Yesungie saat kami dewasa nanti," janji Heechul.**_

Yesung tersentak, tersadar dari lamunannya. "Cinderella Nunna!" serunya kemudian sambil menunjuk pada Heechul.

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Berapa kali aku bilang jangan memanggilku Nunna!" balas Heechul yang mengundang semua mata menoleh padanya.

"Hehe..., Mianhae...," ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau gagal di pertanyaan ke-2 Yesung'ssi. Jadi kita lanjutkan saja ke pertanyaan terakhir," ucap Shindong.

"Mi-miahae...," ucap Yesung kecewa. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Apa yang paling disukai Cho Kyuhyun? Dan apa alasannya?"

"A-apa?" sentak Yesung. Dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa Kyuhyun itu, jadi mana Yesung tau soal kesukaan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Yesungie..., cepat jawab!" ucap Heechul lirih dari tempat duduknya.

Namja manis itu terhenyak. Menarik nafas panjang sembari mengingat-ingat apa yang pernah ia dengar atau mungkin ia baca tanpa sengaja soal namja Cho itu.

"Yang paling Cho Kyuhyun suka adalah..., permen Choco Prince," jawabnya yang membuat semua orang di sana saling pandang.

Kyuhyun sendiri tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Selama ini tiap kali ada pertanyaan seperti itu, fans akan menjawab PSP sebagai pilihan utama. Baru kali ini ada jawaban tak terduga.

"Dia menyukai permen itu, pertama karena permen itu di produksi di Candyland milik sahabatnya. Dan yang kedua karena itu adalah iklan pertamanya, dan dia berakting bersama 3 orang yang paling dia sukai," lanjut Yesung.

"3 orang yang dia sukai?" ucap Shindong mengulang ucapan Yesung.

"Memang siapa bintang iklan permen itu?" tanya Donghae pada Sungmin.

Iklan itu tayang 10 tahun silam. Wajar saja jika mereka lupa. Lagi pula setelah iklan itu, mereka sama sekali tak muncul di TV karena sibuk sekolah.

"Mereka...,"

"Dia gagal!" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Yesung yang hampir menyebut bintang iklan permen itu. "Yang benar saja! Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal Prince's Zone! Jadi eliminasi dia, Hyung!" perintah Kyu.

"Mwo?"

"Jawaban apa itu?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Tapi itu benar kan? Aku membacanya di Biografi Jung Yunho'ssi," sahut Yesung.

"Jangan sok tahu! Kau bahkan tidak tahu kan yang mana Cho Kyuhyun?" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

Yesung tersentak. "Itu...,"

"See! Hyungdeul! Dia bukan D'Zoners sejati. Dia palsu! Jadi aku menolak menerimanya sebagai peserta!"

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan seenaknya memutuskan!" teriak Heechul.

"Tenanglah kalian! Jangan bertengkar. Kami yang menilai dan memutuskan di sini!" Sungmin mencoba menenangkan kedua pangeran yang bertengkar karena satu peserta itu.

"Pokoknya aku menolak! Jika dia terpilih, maka aku yang akan mengundurkan diri!" ancam Kyuhyun.

"Ck! Dasar kekanakan!" Heechul meninggalkan bangkunya dan menarik Yesung meninggalkan ruang audisi.

Sementara para staf dan juri hanya bisa saling pandang.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dari jawaban Yesung. Semua yang dia ucapkan adalah kebenaran yang tak pernah diketahui orang lain. Sebuah fakta kecil yang terlupakan. Yaitu betapa Kyu menyukai permen Choco Prince. Menyukai iklan pertamanya. Dan cinta pertamanya di iklan itu. Choi Sully. Hanya saja, Kyu tidak ingin orang tau perasaannya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu. Dan kehadiran Yesung, adalah sebuah ancaman yang harus dia hindari.

.

-000-

.

Heechul menarik Yesung sampai ke P.R Zone, ruangan khusus untuk Heechul, Kyu dan Yunho.

"Mianhae...," ucap Heechul.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Maaf karena tak bisa membelamu. Maaf karena Kyuhyun meremehkanmu," ucap Heechul.

"Gwenchana hyung, aku baik-baik saja. Namja itu benar. Aku memang buta soal Prince's Zone. Hanya saja, aku memang kecewa, karena aku tidak bisa bertemu Yunho hyung," ucap Yesung lirih.

"Apa kau sangat mengidolakannya?" tanya Heechul. "Sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya."

"Ah..., itu..."

"Itu!" Heechul menunjuk ke satu arah. "Meja, kursi, rak buku, dan semua yang ada di sebelah sana adalah milik Yunho," ucap Heechul lagi.

Yesung menoleh. Perlahan kakinya melangkah mendekati meja yang ditunjuk Heechul. Menyentuh satu persatu benda yang ada di sana. Lalu berpindah pada rak buku dan CD di sebelahnya. Semua milik orang yang sangat ia rindukan.

Tanpa ia sadari, airmata Yesung jatuh begitu saja. Padahal sudah sampai sejauh ini, tapi dia gagal. Dia tak bisa naik lebih tinggi lagi.

"Bulan depan Yunho kembali, kalau kau mau, aku bisa mempertemukanmu dengannya," ucap Heechul.

Yesung menggeleng. "Ani. Aku..., sebenarnya harabeoji tak pernah suka bila aku bicara tentang Yunho hyung. Beliau juga tidak mengizinkanku datang ke kota ini. Tapi aku terus memohon padanya. Akhirnya Harabeoji memberikan izin, dengan satu syarat. Jika aku gagal, maka selamanya aku tidak boleh membahas apapun tentangnya. Dan akhirnya aku benar-benar gagal. Aku harus menepati janjiku pada kakekku."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu..., tentu saja karena kakek berpikir dunia kalian jauh berbeda dari dunia kami," ucap Yesung.

Heechul menatap Yesung dengan tatapan miris. Entah mengapa, rasanya bukan itu alasannya. Ada yang Yesung sembunyikan darinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hyungie bisa mengenaliku?" tanya Yesung kemudian.

Namja itu tersentak. "Ah, itu..., tentu saja aku akan mudah mengenali calon istriku kan?" candanya.

"Ya! Hyung! Jangan bercanda!" protes Yesung.

Heechul tertawa. "Kenapa? Kau merasa tidak sebanding denganku, karena aku terlalu tampan?" tanyanya PD.

"Tampan? Kau bahkan lebih pantas dibilang cantik hyung. Aku bahkan tidak percaya kalau hyung itu seme," ucap Yesung meremehkan.

"Mwo? Kau tidak percaya? Mau bukti?"

"Ne! Buktikan padaku. Rayu satu namja untukku baru aku percaya!"

"Itu tidak perlu. Karena aku akan langsung membuktikannya padamu," ucap Heechul sambil menyeringai pada Yesung.

"A-apa maksudmu, hyungie?" Yesung memundurkan tubuhnya saat merasakan bahaya yang mengancamnya.

"Bukankah kau ingin bukti, baby?" jawab Heechul yang terus mendekati Yesung yang terpojok. "Sekarang katakan padaku, apa kau gugup?" tanyanya sambil menahan tubuh Yesung ke rak buku milik Yunho.

"A-ani!" elak Yesung dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Benarkah? Kalau sedekat ini?" tanya Heechul lagi sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung.

"Aniyo!" elak Yesung lagi seraya berpaling.

"Lalu kenapa tidak berani melihatku?"

"Siapa bilang...!" ucap namja manis itu sambil menoleh, mencoba melawan tatapan Heechul yang mengintimidasinya. Tapi yang dia dapatkan justru rasa sesak di dadanya. Namja itu terlalu dekat dengannya.

Sementara Heechul justru menikmati rasa gugup yang tergambar jelas di wajah Heechul. Dia sangat mengenal sifat yeoja atau namja berstatus uke. Dalam hal itu Heechul adalah ahlinya. Dan dia bisa membaca isi hati Yesung saat ini. namja sepolos ini, sangat langka. Dan Heechul menyukainya.

"Chullie oppa! Kau di dalam? Mau makan siang bersa...," Choi Sully, yeoja itu terdiam di depan pintu saat melihat Heechul dan Yesung. "Mi-mian, sepertinya aku mengganggu. Permisi...," ucapnya lalu berbalik pergi dengan raut terluka.

Heechul menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan sayu, lalu perlahan melepaskan Yesung.

"Kau tidak mengejarnya, hyung?"

"Tidak perlu," jawab Heechul.

"Tapi..., sepertinya dia salah paham, hyung. Kejar dia, hyung. Kau menyukai yeoja itu kan?"

"Jangan sok tahu!" bentak Heechul.

Yesung tersentak. "Mianhae. Aku memang nggak tau apa-apa. Sebaiknya aku pergi. Aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, hyung," ucapnya seraya meninggalkan Heechul.

Namja itu tak merespon ucapan Yesung. Pikirannya mendadak kacau, sampai-sampai ia tak mendengar ucapan Yesung.

Baru beberapa langkah Yesung keluar dari P.R Zone, langkah Yesung terhenti saat melihat seorang namja kecil yang bersandar di tembok tak jauh darinya.

"Apa kau namjachingu barunya Candy?" tanya G.O.

"Mwo?"

"Apa kau tau, Candy punya banyak pacar? Tapi nggak ada yang serius dia sukai. Karena Candy Prince hanya menyukai Choi Sully."

"Maksudmu yeoja tadi?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne. Mereka saling menyukai. Tapi Candy memilih mundur karena Star juga menyukainya. Jadi kau hanya pelarian seperti yang lainnya," ucap G.O sok tahu.

"Ya! Dengar ya, anak kecil! Jangan sembarangan mengataiku pelarian, ya! Aku ini bukan pacar Chullie hyung, dan aku bukan perlarian. Arraseo?!" geramnya sambil mencubit kedua pipi G.O.

"Adud, duh...! Appo!" erang namja cilik itu.

Mungkin Yesung masih akan terus mencubitnya kalau saja tak ada telepon untuknya. Namja manis itu segera melepas cubitannya untuk menjawab panggilannya.

"Yeoboseo? Ah, Minnie'ah? Kau dimana? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya panik. "Syukurlah..., aku akan pulang sekarang. Tunggu aku, ne! Aniyo, aku gagal jadi aku tidak perlu menunggu pengumuman. Nanti aku ceritakan, annyeong."

"Kau peserta audisi?" tanya G.O saat Yesung selesai menelpon.

Yesung menoleh. "Ne, tapi aku gagal. Gara-gara Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan itu aku jadi gagal bertemu Yunho hyung!" geramnya.

"Hyungie? Kau penggemar Yunho hyung?"

"Ne. Ah, sudahlah, aku harus menemui temanku. Selamat tinggal bocah sombong!" ucap Yesung sembari mencium pipi G.O sebelum meninggalkannya.

G.O tersentak. Pipinya yang merah karena cubitan Yesung, semakin bertambah merah karena kaget dan tersipu. Meski banyak sekali Nunna dan Hyung yang suka menciumnya, tapi kali ini rasanya lain. Ada perasaan dekat. Entah apa itu, G.O tak mengerti.

"Namaku G.O! Ah bukan, aku Byung hee. Jung Byung Hee."

Yesung menoleh. "Jung?" ulangnya.

G.O mengalihkan pandangannya saat Yesung menatapnya. "Ne. Aku adik sepupu Jung Yunho. Namamu siapa? Biar nanti aku sampaikan pada kakakku kalau ada fans yang sangat ingin bertemu dengannya."

Yesung tak menjawab. Malah berlutut di depan G.O dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hei..., Ka-kau...!" protes G.O gugup.

"Setidaknya aku bertemu denganmu. Jadi aku merasa tidak sia-sia," ucapnya tak jelas. "Kim Yesung, namaku Kim Yesung. Gomawo, telah memberiku satu kenangan. Annyeong," ucapnya lalu beranjak pergi.

G.O tak menyahut. Namja kecil itu meraba pundaknya. Basah. Namja tadi menangis? Tapi kenapa?

**.**

**Prince's Zone**

**.**

"Kau Kim Ryeowook? Kau tentu tahu maksudku memintamu datang ke sini kan?"

"Anda menyelidiki saya kan? Presdir?"

Wanita itu tertawa. "Ternyata kau benar-benar cerdas Kim Ryeowook'ssi. Baiklah, langsung saja pada intinya. Kita buat kesepakatan. Aku hanya akan mengakuimu sebagai putra angkat almarhum suamiku. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Apa? Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena aku harus menjaga nama baik keluarga dan perusahaan. Sebagai gantinya jangan mengusik Yunho. Atau semua perjanjian batal."

Kim Ryeowook terdiam. Apa nyonya Jung tahu kalau senenarnya dia seorang D.Z? Jadi dia memberikan tawaran ini agar tak mengusik putranya? Apa yang akan dia dapatkan jika menolak tawaran ini? Apa dia akan dipenjara? Lalu bagaimana kalau dia terima?

"Jika kau setuju, maka aku akan mengakuimu secara resmi setelah aku pulang dari Eropa. Jadi selama pengakuan itu belum aku lakukan, jaga perilakumu!" ucap nyonya Jung.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti,"

"Bagus, kau boleh pergi. Tuan Cha akan mengantarmu ke apartemen barumu."

"Baiklah, permisi 'Mom'," pamit Ryeowook lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ternyata kau mudah dijinakkan. Tapi jangan harap aku akan mengakuimu sebagai bagian keluarga Jung. Aku lakukan ini, hanya agar Yunho berhenti memberontak dan mencarimu," ucap Nyonya Jung bermonolog.

"Kim Ryeowook. Setidaknya kau punya kemampuan. Karena aku tidak akan pernah mengakui orang yang kalah," gumamnya lagi.

_**Tbc**_

Haaaah..., akhirnya chap ke-2. Karena lagi gak mood + pulsa modem yang abis nggak bilang-bilang, chap ini gak kluar-kluar. Mianhae, chingu.

Ah ya, di ff 'And i love you' bagian terakhir a.k.a side story itu cuman becanda kok, kan udah ditulis kalo endingnya Wonsung. Hehe... dan yang komen nanyain castnya kok namja semua,, chingu tolong bantu jelasin ne..., saya bingung mo bilang apa. Kan udah di tls Boys Love di awal cerita. Waduuuh...

Masalah Kim Yesung dan Jung Yesung sudah sedikit terjawab kan? Kalau Choi Yesung..., it's SISTAR eeeh... SECRET ding. Ditnggu aja yaaa...

Tengs buat yang review chap kemarin

sweetyYeollie-**Mukhaclouds**-Hehe -**ryani clouds**-cloudsAiyesungie-**satya**-sisil . li24-**vanny**-cloud 246-**Jy**-Dyana Kim-**Liekyusung**-ErmaClouds-**SasaClouds**-dasinah . irizvan-**GaemCloud**-PandaMYP-**lisunhae . cinjekor**-ajib4ff-**nin nina**-iwsumpter-**Cloudybear**-dewicloudsddangko

gomawoooooooo


	4. Little Angel

PRINCE'S ZONE

KIM/ JUNG/ CHOI YESUNG

CHO KYUHYUN

KIM HEECHUL

JUNG YUNHO

Dan mereka masih tetap dan akan selalu menjadi diri mereka sendiri.

Annyeonghaseyooo…., Yesung is back. Dan ga usah basa-basi, langsung baca aja ya…

~000~

"_**Kim Ryeowook. Setidaknya kau punya kemampuan. Karena aku tidak akan pernah mengakui orang yang kalah." **_

**Chap 4**

Changmin masih bercerita tentang insiden di tempat audisi. Tentang orang-orang yang terus menanyainya soal logo D.Z yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui dari mana asalnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia yang hanya sekedar tau soal Prince's Zone bisa dituduh menjadi anggota fans ekstrim mereka?

"Untung saja ada Choi Siwon ahjusshi. Dia yang menyelamatkanku," Changmin mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Choi Siwon? Artis itu?" Tanya Yesung.

Changmin menggangguk. "Ne, dia pernah jadi juri kehormatan pada sebuah kompetisi yang aku ikuti. Dia juga pernah datang di drama musical di Kampusku. Jadi dia cukup mengenalku."

Yesung menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Wah, ternyata kau hebat, ya! Bisa mengenal artis setenar Choi Siwon," ucapnya.

"Itu karena Choi Sulli nunna adalah Sunbae di kampusku. Jadi aku bisa bertemu orang-orang hebat," jawab Changmin.

Yesung mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi, apakah diskualifikasimu dibatalkan?"

"Begitulah, tapi aku memngundurkan diri."

"Waeyo?" Dahi Yesung berkerut mendengarnya. "Apa karena aku gagal? Waaah…, kau setia kawan sekali Minnie?" serunya sambil memeluk leher Changmin yang duduk di lantai di depannya.

"Ten-tentu saja…, …," ucap Changmin sambil tertawa canggung. Karena sebenarnya Choi Siwon menawarinya casting di tempatnya, jadi dia mengundurkan diri. Tapi karena Yesung keburu memeluknya, ya… nikmati saja lah. Hehehe…

Yesung mempererat pelukannya. Bukan karena rasa nyaman bersama changmin. Tapi karena rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba datang, begitu dia ingat besok harus meninggalkan kota ini.

"Hyung…," desahnya.

Changmin menoleh. Dan mendapati Yesung yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak namja tampan itu. Entah siapa yang Yesung maksudkan, tapi Changmin tau, bukan dia yang Yesung panggil hyung.

"Sebelum pergi, apa kau mau ku antar jalan-jalan?" tawar Changmin.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya. "Jalan-jalan?" ulangnya. "Ah, ada satu tempat yang seharusnya aku kunjungi sesampainya di sini. Tapi aku lupa. Aku benar-benar berdosa!" sentaknya sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Sebuah taman pemakaman. Di sanalah tempat yang Yesung datangi pagi ini. Changmin heran, dari sekian banyak tempat di Seoul, kenapa harus datang ke pemakaman, sih?

"Kim Yi Sheng?" ucap Changmin membaca nama yang terukir di sebuah nisan.

"Ne, Ummaku. Harabeoji bilang nama umma pemberian temannya yang dari china. Namanya cantik kan? Secantik wajah umma yang aku ingat."

"Kenapa ummamu dimakamkan di sini, Yesungie? Bukankah terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalmu?"

"Aniyo, dulu kami tinggal tak jauh dari kota ini. Sebelum appa meninggal. Lalu umma meninggal dua hari setelahnya," ucap Yesung miris.

"Appamu juga sudah meninggal? Apa beliau juga dimakamkan di sini?" Tanya Changmin kaget.

Yesung mengangguk. "Di sana," ucap Yesung sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah. Dia memang sudah sangat lama tidak datang ke makam orangtuanya. Tapi dia tidak mungkin lupa dimana letak makam mereka.

"Jauh sekali? Kau tidak mengunjunginya sekalian?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Aku cukup mendoakannya dari sini."

Karena Yesung malu, dia gagal dalam audisinya. Dia merasa tak pantas berhadapan dengan appanya, meski hanya dengan sebongkah nisan tak bernyawa.

Jung Il Woo, daddy dari Jung Yunho. Jung appa-nya. pria itu meninggal karena kecelakaan, saat menghindari kawalan dari orang sewaan istrinya. Saat ia berencana mengunjungi ibu Yesung di Rumah Sakit. Ibu Yesung adalah istri keduanya. Mereka menikah tanpa sepengetahuan istri pertamanya. Dan ibu Yunho sangat marah saat mengetahui hal itu. Dan berencana menyingkirkan Yesung dan ummanya. Tapi justru suaminya yang meninggal.

Yesung ingat tatapan mata yeoja itu saat melihatnya di pemakaman appanya. Tatapan penuh kebencian. Terutama pada Ummanya. Dia bahkan tak mengijinkan Yesung dan ummanya mendekati makam sang appa.

"_**Pergilah, jangan sekali-kali menginjakkan kaki di makam suamiku. Kalian hanya orang asing dalam keluarga kami. Kalian aib yang harus dilenyapkan!"**_ itu kata-kata yang Yesung ingat dari ibu Yunho.

"_**Saengie…!"**_ panggil Yunho saat namja kecil yang bahkan hanya bisa menyandang marga sang umma, meninggalkan pemakaman.

"_**Umma, aku ingin bersama Yunho hyung."**_

"_**Tidak boleh, sayang. Kita harus pulang,"**_ tolak sang umma.

"_**Kenapa? Bukankah appa bilang kita akan selalu bersama? Kenapa tidak bisa umma?" **_tangis Yesung kecil mulai terdengar.

"_**Chagi, appa sudah pergi ke surge. Dan Yunho adalah pangeran yang tidak bisa hidup di luar istananya. Jadi dia akan tetap di sana, dan Yesungie tidak boleh bertemu dia lagi. Arra?"**_

"_**Wae?! Aku tidak mau! Aku mau Yunho hyung! Aku mau tinggal dengan appa dan hyungie! Umma ayo kita kembali!"**_

"_**Yesungi…, Umma tidak bisa. Kau lupa, Umma sedang sakit? Umma harus kembali ke rumahsakit, sayang."**_

"_**Andwae! Aku mau bersama Yunho Hyung!" rengek Yesung. "Hyung….!"**_ Panggil Yesung pada kakaknya.

Yunho hampir berlari mengejarnya jika saja pengawal mommynya tak mencengkram tubuhnya. Namja 13 tahun itu terus meronta. Tapi ia tak kuasa melepaskan diri dari pria kekar yang memeganginya.

"_**Saengie…! Lepaskan! Saengie, jangan pergi!"**_

Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain menatap Yesung yang dibawa umma dan harabeojinya pergi.

Langit menangis sore itu. Dan tubuh ketiganya menghilang dari hadapan Yunho, tertelan rinai hujan yang semakin deras.

Itu adalah hari terakhir pertemuan mereka. Sepulang dari pemakaman penyakit ibu Yesung semakin parah. Yeoja cantik itu mengalami koma selama 2 hari dan akhirnya menyusul pergi sang suami. Dan Yesung pun dibawa kakeknya pergi entah kemana.

"Ayo. Keretamu akan berangkat satu jam lagi." Ucap Changmin.

Yesung menyeka airmatanya. Lalu bangkit tanpa bicara apapun.

.

**Prince's zone**

**.**

Namja manis itu mengerjab tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Rasanya dia ingin tertawa. Tapi Yesung bukan orang yang bodoh. Dia tau, namja di depannya itu sedang menyamar agar tidak ada orang yang mengenalinya.

"Cullie nunna?" sapa Yesung sambil menahan tawa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa langsung mengenaliku?" Tanya Heechul yang tengah berpakaian wanita, kaget.

"Karena tidak ada yang semanis Cinderella nunnaku," jawab Yesung yang membuat heechul gemas.

"Kau ini…!" ucapnya sambil mencubit pipi namja chubby itu.

"Umma…!" panggil seorang namja kecil sambil menarik-narik ujung baju Heechul. Memaksa Yesung dan Heechul menoleh.

"Umma, jangan genit begitu! Lepaskan Kim Yesung!"

"Ya! Bocah! Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" bentak Heechul.

"Nunna…, kenapa kau membentak Byunghee?" Ucap Yesung sambil memeluk namja kecil Jung itu. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Byunghee'ah?"

"Umma memaksaku menemaninya mengantarmu ke sini," jawab G.O.

"Mwo? Ya! Kau yang pagi-pagi merengek, memaksaku memakai baju yeoja, dan minta diantar ke sini. Bisa-bisanya bicara seperti itu?! Lagi pula, kenapa kau mengijinkan Yesungie memanggil nama aslimu eoh?!"

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab G.O ketus.

"Mwo?"

"Sudahlah, berhentilah bertengkar. Semua orang memperhatikan kita," lerai Yesung.

"Dia yang mulai!" ucap kedua namja beda usia itu bareng.

"Nunna, mengalahlah pada anak kecil,"

"Ya! Yesungie! Kenapa ka uterus memanggiku Nunna?!"

"Ck.. ck.., apa kalian suami istri muda yang sedang bertengkar? Ribut sekali?" komentar Changmin yang baru kembali dari sarapan season dua-nya.

"Kau? D.Z yang waktu itu kan?"

"Enak saja! Aku tidak tertarik menjadi fans maniak kalian. Maaf saja, ya! Aku tidak tertarik pada namja. Kecuali pada Yesungie," ucap Changmin sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Yesung.

"Minnie!" sentak Yesung dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Lepaskan dia!" protes Heechul dan G.O bareng.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Mohon perhatian…"

"Lepaskan aku, Minnie'ah. Keretaku datang," pinta Yesung.

"Berjanjilah, kau jangan pernah melupakanku, ne!" pinta Changmin tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Ne. aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, Shim Changmin."

"Sudah, lepaskan!" Heechul menarik Yesung dari Changmin. "Dengar, tunggu aku. Aku berjanji aku akan menjemputmu setelah kembali dari project di Italy. Jadi sebelum aku kembali, jangan menyukai orang lain. Arra?!"

"Aku…"

"Aku mohon. Aku sudah berjanji pada Kim Ahjumma untuk menjagamu, Yesungie," ucap Heechul lagi.

Yesung terhenyak. Tak ada jawaban yang terucap darinya selain senyuman.

"Kim yesung!" panggil G.O.

Yesung melepas pelukan Heechul seraya menoleh. Namja manis itu menerutkan dahinya saat melihat namja kecil itu menggerakkan telunjuknya, meminta Yesung untuk menunduk. Tapi si manis menurut juga. Dan…

Chuu…

Mata ketiga namja itu hanya mampu terbelalak saat sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir manis Yesung. namja 18 tahun itu tak menduga, ciuman pertamanya justru dia dapat dari seorang bocah yang 10 tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Ya! Bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" teriak Heechul.

"Kim Yesung, aku akan rajin minum susu dan makan sayuran agar cepat tumbuh tinggi dan menjadi saingan mereka. Aku pasti akan lebih tampan dari mereka," ucap G.O.

"Ya! G.O bukankah kau bilang kau hanya menyukai Choi Sulli?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" sahut G.O tanpa menoleh. "Kau mau kan, Kim Yesung?"

Yesung melongo mendengarnya. "Baiklah, akan aku tunggu," ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut G.O. "Aku pergi, ya. Selamat tinggal," pamitnya sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam kereta.

**.**

**~000~**

**.**

Seminggu setelah kepulangan Yesung.

Muncul kabar burung bahwa salah satu finalis adalah putra angkat ayah Jung Yunho yang telah lama meninggal. Dalam sekejab saja, semua karyawan perusahan bisa menebak siapa namja itu. Karena Ryeowook terkadang salah menyebut nyonya Presdir dengan sebutan Mom. Buakn tidak sengaja. Dia hanya pura-pura salh bicara, padahal dalam kenyataannya, dia memang ingin semua orang tau.

Beruntung Nyonya Jung telah berangkat ke Eropa. Jadi dia tidak tahu ~atau tidak mau ambil pusing~ dengan hal itu.

Kyuhyun mendesah. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya hari ini. Dia sedang kesal, karena saat melihat ketiga finalis berlatih untuk final mala mini, dia tak menemukan suara malaikat yang dicarinya. Apa pemilik suara itu tereliminasi di babak awal? Orang bodoh mana yang mencoret namanya? Sungmin? Tidak, dia sangat mencintai keindahan suara. Shindong? Mungkin saja, kalau peserta itu tidak bisa menari sesuai keinginannya. Tapi dia tidak akan membantah kata-kata Sungmin. Atau Donghae? Pasti dia! Namja itu hanya melihat penampilan luar saja kan?

"Hae hyung! Awas saja jika itu benar kau!" geramnya.

"Di sini kau rupanya?" suara Jaejoong sambil menghempaskan diri di samping adiknya.

"Hyung? Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Jaejoong tak menjawab. Hanya mengangguk sembari menunjukkan sebuah foto di layar smartphone miliknya. Mata kyuhyun langsung berbinar melihatnya.

"Kau bilang ingin sesuatu yang alami tapi bukan di Jeju kan?"

"Ne, ini sempurna, hyungie!" seru Kyu saat melihat foto sungai yang di kelilingi persawahan yang masih hijau. (*emang ada di korea?)

"Itu adalah kampung halaman salah satu kru pemotretan. Sepertinya tempatnya cocok dengan tema buku fotografimu. Kapan jadwalmu kosong? Kita akan ke sana secepatnya."

"2 hari lagi, hyung. Setelah konferensi pers pertama bersama pemenang kontes hari ini."

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap," ucap Jae seraya meluruskan kakinya.

"Apa Yunho hyung mengirim kabar, hyung?" Tanya Kyu sambil meraih PsPnya.

"Apa? Ah, aniyo…, mungkin dia sibuk," ucap Jae dengan ekspresi yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Bertengkar? Bahkan kami tidak punya topic untuk dipertengkarkan. Dia…, aku baru menyadarinya. Saat kami terus melangkah bersama, berlari bersama, tapi hatinya masih berhenti pada masa lalunya."

"Apa maksudmu, hyungie?" Kyu mem-pause gamenya dan menoleh pada Jae.

"Cinta pertama Yunnie. Masa lalu yang selalu dia ingat sampai sekarang. Little Angel yang dia tulis dalam bukunya."

"Itu bukan tokoh karangan saja, hyung? Jadi anak kecil dalam cerita itu Yunho hyung dan cinta pertamanya?"

"Cinta yang tak mungkin jadi miliknya."

"Maksudnya, hyung?"

"Itu rahasia yang hanya Yunho ceritakan padaku, kyunnie. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Yang pasti tokoh itu nyata. Kau lupa kita pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Uri?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ne, kau bahkan memberikan sebuah tabung kaca dengan kuncup bunga mawar beku di dalamnya."

"Jeongmal? Kapan?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Saat kita bertiga ikut dengan Jung ahjjussi ke tempat temannya. Umurnya baru 5 tahun saat itu. Dia sangan manis. Dan kalian langsung jatuh cinta padanya dan mengacuhkanku," ucap Jae sambil tertawa getir.

"Benarkah? Ada cerita seperti itu? Aku jadi penasaran semanis apa yeoja itu,"

"Yeoja? Dia namja Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Mwooo?! Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada seorang manja!" elak Kyuhyun.

Jae tertawa."Tapi itulah kenyataannya magnae! Kau jatuh cinta pada namja kecil itu," ucap Jae seraya beranjak dari sisi adiknya.

"Yang benar saja!" ucap Kyu tak percaya.

"Ah, aku lupa. Ada pesan dari G.O. dia bilang dia menyumpahimu tidak akan menemukan suara yang kau cari karena telah mengeliminasi Kim Yesung," ucap Jae lagi sebelum keluar dari P.R Zone.

"Mwo!" teriak Kyu kesal.

Bagaimana tidak? Belum juga dia membalas perbuatan bocah itu saat menghapus game di laptopnya. Ini sudah mau mengajaknya perang lagi.

"Lagipula, kenapa dia membela Kim Yesung? kenal darimana bocah itu? Dan lagi, kenapa semua orang membelanya?!" gumam Kyu frustasi.

Sementara itu di tempat yang jauh….

Yesung sedang memandangi tabung kaca berisi kuncup bunga mawar yang membeku dalam lapisan kaca. Benda itu ada diantara benda-benda lain pemberian Jung appa dan Yunho hyung-nya.

"_**Jangan sedih, saat bunga mawar itu mekar, aku pasti datang untukmu. Aku akan membawa seratus, ah ani, seribu mawar cantik untukmu. Aku berjanji!"**_

Yesung tertawa lirih mengingat janji itu. Saat itu, adalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu Yunho. Dan Yesung yakin, Yunho-lah yang berjanji padanya.

"Kau pembohong yang hebat, hyung. Mawar ini tidak akan pernah mekar. Kau menjanjikan sesuatu yang semu. Atau kau ingin aku menunggu sampai waktu yang tak aku tahu?" gumamnya.

**.**

**Prince's zone**

**.**

Senyum di bibir tuan muda Jung memudar saat membaca berita di internet. 3 3 finalis untuk ajang pencarian bakat itu telah ditentukan. Dan nama Kim Yesung yang beberapa waktu lalu ada di daftar peserta telah menghilang. Bukankah beberapa hari lalu saat dia menelpon Sungmin, namja itu bilang, ia yakin Kim Yesung masuk 3 besar. Kenapa justru sekarang yang ada hanya nama Kim Ryeowook, Kim Keybum dan Krystal Jung? Kemana nama Kim Yesung?

"trr…"

Ponsel Yunho bordering tepat pada waktunya. Dari Heechul. Namja tampan itu langsung menjawab panggilan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Ya! Jung Yunho! apa Kyu sudah memberitahumu?" suara Heechul dari seberang.

"Soal apa?"

"Katanya salah satu finalis adalah putra angkat Daddymu. Apa itu benar?" Tanya Heechul lagi.

"Putra angkat? Finalis?" ulang Yunho.

"Ne, menurut kabar yang beredar di perusahaan, dia adalah Kim Ryeowook."

"Kim Ryeowook? Nugu?"

"Jadi kau tidak tahu ayahmu punya anak angkat? Atau itu hanya gosip tidak jelas saja?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan Heechul membuat Yunho bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa ada kabar seperti itu? Lalu apa reaksi ibuku?"

"Mommymu sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis. Jadi mungkin dia tidak tahu. Tapi apa benar itu hanya gossip? Yang aku dengar bahkan ibumu memberinya apartemen mewah,"

"Mwo?" sentak Yunho.

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho merasa takut. Ibunya bukan orang yang akan melewatkan sedikit saja berita dalam perusahaan, meskipun tidak berada di Korea. Mungkinkah sebenarnya ibunya tahu akan hal ini? Atau jangan-jangan namja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu adalah orang bayaran ibunya untuk berpura-pura menjadi adiknya agar Yunho tak lagi berusaha mencarinya?

Anak angkat? ibunya jelas-jelas tahu ayahnya tidak memiliki anak angkat. hanya ada anak hasil pernikahan keduanya. Yunho yakin, ini pasti rencana ibunya.

"Chullie'ah, apa Mommy pernah bertemu namja bernama Kim Yesung?"

Sesaat tak ada sahutan dari seberang. "Aniyo? Wae? Darimana kau tau soal Kim Yesung? kau mengenalnya? Apa G.O yang bercerita?"

"G.O?"

"Ne, Kim Yesung itu fans beratmu. Dan G.O juga tahu hal itu. Ah, apa kau tahu, sepertinya bocah itu sangat menyukai Yesungie? Dia bahkan mengajakku bersaing. Hahha…,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aniyo. Hanya saja, aku pernah berjanji pada Ummanya untuk menikahinya. Jadi, aku pasti akan membuatnya berpaling darimu, Jung Yunho," ucap Heechul yang disusul nada putus.

Jung Yunho tersentak.

Apa maksud ucapan Heechul? Namja itu mengenal Umma Yesung? Bagaimana bisa ada janji seperti itu? Atau mereka sedang membicarakan dua orang yang berbeda? Kim Yesungnya tidak mungkin mengenal pangeran seperti Heechul yang sejak kepergian orangtuanya langsung dikirim belajar ke luar negeri. Darimana mereka bisa saling mengenal?

Lalu Kim Yesung. mungkinkah ibunya sengaja mencoret namanya agar dia gagal? Dengan begitu, Yunho tidak akan bertemu dengannya kan?

Sepertinya dia harus membatalkan sebagian jadwalnya dan segera kembali ke Korea. Dia benar-benar penasaran dengan tindakan Mommynya. Dia tidak mungkin sembarangan mengakui orang asing sebagai bagian dari keluarga Jung. Jadi pasti ada rencana besar di balik semua ini.

Apapun yang terjadi, kali ini dia harus melindungi malaikat kecilnya. Yunho harus bisa membantu Yesung mendapatkan pengakuan dari Mommynya. Atau setidaknya, Yunho harus bisa mengembalikan senyumnya.

**Tbc**

**Haloooo…** maafya lagi-lagi lama updatenya. Karena ada teman dari cabang lain di tempat kerja yang sakit, selama seminggu saya mesti gantiin. Karena jaraknya yang terlalu jauh, jadi tiap pulang kerja angsung tepar. Hehe.. ini juga di ketik di kantor, curi-curi waktu. Hehehe (karyawan yang g patut di contoh). Makanya lebih pendek dari yang kemarin.

Maaf juga buat yang review, karena g disebut satu-satu. Karena udah sore, mau nulis laporan harian habis ini. Hehehe…. Tapi tengkyu banget atas reviewnya. Makasih, gomawo, xie xie…

Sampai ketemu di chap depan aja ya…

Annyeong…..


	5. angel voice

**PRINCE'S ZONE**

PAIRING: KIM /JUNG / CHOI YESUNG

CHO KYUHYUN

KIM HEECHUL

JUNG YUNHO

_Allohaaa…,Happy New Year! apa semua sehat? Karena saya lagi flu, nih… gara-gara tiap hari kehujanan. Semoga semua sehat aja lah.. lanjut aja yukz…_

_Selamat membaca…_

_~000~_

_**Apapun yang terjadi,kali ini dia harus melindungi malaikat kecilnya. Yunho harus bisa membantu Yesung mendapatkan pengakuan dari Mommynya. Atau setidaknya, Yunho harus bisa mengembalikan senyumnya.**_

**Chap 4**

Heechul mematikan Televisinya. Siaran hari ini penuh dengan berita kemenangan Kim Ryeowook di final semalam. Heechul akui suara namja manis itu memang bagus. Wajahnya juga menjual. tapi dia tetap merasa kemenangannya seperti sudah diatur. Sepertinya gossip itu berpengaruh banyak. Penilaian terakhir bukan lagi dilakukan oleh para juri sebelumnya. Tapi pengambilan suara terbanyak dari para staf yang ikut selama masa penjurian dan pelatihan. Katanya sih, biar adil. Tapi Heechul justru merasa itu tidak fair. Karena para staf telah terpengaruh isu bahwa Kim Ryeowook adalah putra angkat mendiang presdir Jung. Jadi mereka memilihnya untuk mencari muka pada nyonya Jung.

Namja itu meraih ponselnya saat terdengar nada pesan masuk.

"Aku dan Jae hyung akan segera sampai di lokasi. Aku percayakan semuanya padamu, hyung. Hwaiting!"

Heechul meembaca pesan itu sekali lagi. Belum senja, tapi mereka sudah sampai di lokasi? Jam berapa mereka pergi?

"Tunggu…" sekali lagi Heechul membacanya.

_Aku percayakan semuanya padamu, hyung._

Ini bukan sesuatu yang wajar Kyu katakan. Rasanya dia merasakan firasat buruk. Apa ya?

"Tok! Tok!" suara ketukan di pintu. "Heechul'ssi, anda harus bersiap untuk konferensi pers bersama kyuhyun'ssi dan Kim Ryeowook hari ini."

Otak cerdas Heechul bekerja sangat lamban kali ini. Rasanya ada yang aneh.

"Mwoooo?" pekiknya kemudian.

Benar juga. Mereka ada konferensi pers pertama dengan pemenang kontes hari ini. Dan perusahaan mengundang ratusan wartawan. Dan Kyuhyun justru melarikan diri? Jadi ini maksudnya?

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar!" geram Heechul.

.

**Prince's Zone**

.

Yesung menoleh ke rumah Lee Ahjusshi yang ada di ujung desa, saat melewatinya sepulang sekolah. Banyak sekali mobil di sana. Apa putranya yang kerja di Seoul pulang membawa teman?

Namja itu mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Dia ada pulang cepat hari ini, dan kakeknya menggajaknya ke kebun buah milik mereka di bukit kecil di belakang desa mereka.

"Oppa!" panggil seorang yeoja kecil padanya.

"Luna? Sepertinya kau sangat gembira? Ada apa?"

"Apa Oppa tidak tahu? Katanya ada artis dari Seoul yang datang ke sini. Mereka mau mengadakan apa itu namanya ya…, emm.. pemotretan? Ya… itu! Apa Oppa mau lihat?"

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya. Pemotretan di desanya? Aneh sekali? Siapa artis berselera aneh itu?

"Pemotretannya dimulai besok. Katanya mereka mencari yeoja cantik juga untuk jadi model. Sayang Luna masih kecil. Jadi Luna nggak bisa ikutan. Uuugh…!" sungut Luna. "Ah, oppa, kau ikut saja! Oppa kan cantik!" serunya kemudian.

"Mwo! Ya! Luna, aku ini bukan yeoja! Mana bisa aku ikut. Lagi pula, sebagian strawberry harabeoji sudah mulai matang. Oppa harus membantu memanennya. Kau mau ikut?"

"Benarkah? Wahhh! Mau!" seru yeoja kecil itu kemudian langsung menarik tangan Yesung meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kyuhyun yang berniat mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal di dalam mobil mengerutkan dahinya saat selihat yeoja kecil itu menarik Yesung menjauh.

"Bukankah itu Kim Yesung?" ucapnya. "Ah, mana mungkin dia ada di sini," gumamnya kemudian seraya berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Hari berikutnya…

Banyak dari teman yeoja Yesung yang membolos hari ini. Semua sedang 'nampang' di lokasi pemotretan. Semua berdandan cantik agar terpilih ikut dalam pemotretan untuk buku kumpulan foto Kyuhyun yang bertema sama dengan album terbarunya yang bertajuk "Beautiful Angel" yang akan segera memasuki masa rekaman.

"Kenapa kemarin kau tidak membawa model yeoja, sih hyung?" komen Kyu yang sedang di make up.

"Karena aku ingin wajah polos bidadari, Kyu. Model professional tidak punya wajah polos yang aku inginkan," jawab Jae sembari memasang lensa kameranya.

"Yeps, dan keputusan hyung itu sukses membuat kita susah. Kau lihat, bahkan di tempat ini, para yeoja berpenampilan semodis itu," ucap Kyu kesal.

Jaejoong menghela nafas berat. "Terpaksa hari ini kita lakukan tanpa model yeoja. Nanti akan aku usahakan, semoga agensi bisa mengirim model ke sini."

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Lalu mulai fokus pada PsPnya.

"Yesung oppa! Kau baru pulang sekolah?" suara gadis kecil itu memaksa Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Ne. Luna'ah, apa eonniemu sakit? Kenapa tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Yesung.

"Ani. Itu dia!" jawab Luna sambil menunjuk kakaknya yang sedari tadi terus meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun bersama yeoja-yeoja lainnya.

"Hyung, bukankah itu Kim Yesung?" tanya Kyu.

Jaejoong menoleh. "Peserta yang kau diskualifikasi?" tanya Jaejoong. "Manis sekali?" ucapnya. Dia memang baru pertama kali ini melihat Yesung.

"Yang seperti itu kau bilang manis?" cibir Kyu. "Tapi apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Apa jangan-jangan dia tinggal di sini?"

Jae mengangkat bahu, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Oppa sini!" luna menarik Yesung mendekati Lee Hyukjae. Saah satu asisten Jaejoong.

"Hyukkie oppa, apa kau sudah menemukan yeoja yang kau cari? kalau belum, ini aku bawakan untukmu!" ucap gadis cilik itu.

Hyukjae menoleh. "Kau Yesungie? Wah, lama tidak bertemu. Kau semakin manis saja? Aku dengar kau kemarin ikut audisi di agensi kami?" ucap Hyukjae.

"Ah, jangan menggodaku, hyung. Ne, tapi aku gagal," ucap Yesung dengan wajah merona.

"Aku bicara jujur Yesungie. Ah, benar juga! Ayo!"

"Kemana, hyung?"

Lee Hyukjae menarik Yesung mendekati Jaejoong yang tengah memotret pemandangan, untuk mencoba kameranya. "Jaejoong'ssi. Bagaimana kalau dia saja?" ucap namja itu pada Jae.

Jae menoleh." Mwo?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Kita bisa mendandaninya jadi Yeoja. Bukankah dia sangat manis?" usul Hyukjae.

"Andwae!" tolak Yesung. "Aku ini namja, hyung! Aku tidak mau!"

Jae tak berkomentar. Ia sibuk memperhatikan Yesung dari atas ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Wajah polosnya yang manis, tubuh mungilnya yang bak yeoja, sepertinya mudah merubah penampilannya dalam waktu singkat.

"Stylish Oh, aku serahkan dia padamu," ucap Jae. "Ingat, jangan beritahu Kyu sebelum Yesung selesai dimake up," bisiknya kemudian. Bagaimanapun juga Kyu itu adiknya, Jae hafal betul bagaimana sifatnya. Jika dia sudah tidak suka pada sesuatu, dia tidak akan berfikir untuk menolaknya, sebelum tau apa-apa.

"Ta-tapi…, aku tidak mau, Hyung'nim…!" tolak Yesung.

"Aku mohon, Yesung'ssi. Ini darurat. Bantu kami, ne…," mohon Jae.

Yesung terdiam. Menoleh pada Luna dan Hyukjae yang mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat.

"Jebal…," mohon ketiganya dengan aegyonya.

"Baiklah…," jawab Yesung terpaksa yang membuat ketiga orang itu bersorak.

.

-000-

.

Kyuhyun menoleh, seolah, sedang mencari seseorang. Lalu kembali berjalan sambil terus mengamati sekelilingnya. Sementara Jaejoong terus membidik semua gerakan Kyu dengan kameranya. Sampai akhirnya terdengar sebuah teriakan.

"Hyaaaa….!"

Jae dan semua orang spontan menoleh ke arah asal suara.

"Apa-apan itu…? Apa itu aku?" tunjuk Yesung pada kaca yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya.

"Tentu saja itu kau, Yesung'ssi…," ucap Stylish Oh sambil tertawa."Kau benar-benar cantik."

"Ya…, kenapa Nunna mendandaniku seperti itu? Sisi manly'ku benar-benar hilang karenamu…," protes yesung.

"Hahaha…, sejak awal aku tak melihat sisi yang kau bicarakan itu. Mianhanda.., tapi dari sebelum kau di make up, kau sudah terlihar manis seperti yeoja. Aku hanya mempertegasnya saja,"

"Mwooo?!"

"Ada apa? Kenapa berteriak?" Jaejoong muncul bersama Hyukjae dan beberapa kru.

"Yesungie?" ucap Hyukjae takjub.

Lihatlah, Yesung yang memakai gaun putih yang hanya tertutup di bagian dada sampai dua puluh senti di atas lututnya, dan sisanya adalah kain transparan yang mengekpos tubuh mulusnya. Jangan lupakan wig dengan model gelombang di ujung rambutnya, dan hiasan kepala dari dedaunan. Benar-benar sangat manis.

"Hyung…, kenapa lama seka…," ucapan Kyu terhenti saat melihat sosok indah yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Matanya terus menatap sosok cantik itu tanpa henti. Namja itu terjatuh dalam pesonanya.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lihat, eoh?!" protes Yesung.

Suara Yesung langsung menarik KYu dari alam imajinasinya.

"Di-dia…, namja? Dia namja, hyung?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong.

"Ne, dia namja. Wae?" jawab jae. "Sudah, ayo mulai lagi." Perintahnya kemudian pada semua orang.

"Hyung'nim, aku tidak mau keuar dengan pakaian seperti ini!" Yesung menarik lengan Jaejoong.

Namja itu tersenyum sembari membelai rambut (palsu) Yesung. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak akan ada yang menertawakanmu."

"Tapi…, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucap Yesung lirih.

"Mudah saja, kami hanya akan mengambil tiga pose darimu. Yang pertama adalah saat kau berlari menghindari Kyuhyun. Yang kedua saat kau dan Kyu bertemu. Dan yang terakhir saat bidadari itu tertidur di ranjangnya yang bertabur bunga. Kau mengerti?"

Yesung berpikir sejenak. "Emm…, semoga saja aku tidak mengecewakanmu, hyung'nim," ucapnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa,"

**.**

**Prince's zone**

**.**

Pose pertama Yesung bisa dikatakan nyaris sempurna. Bukan karena bakat alam, sih. Tapi karena Jaejoong yang sangat pandai memilih angle yang tepat. Apalagi yang di tampakkan hanyalah punggung Yesung saat berlari menghindari Kyu yang mengejarnya. Tapi untuk pose ke dua, sepetinya sedikit sulit. Karena yang diambil adalah ekspresi Yesung saat Kyu menemukannya.

"Aish…, sebentar lagi sore, Hyung. Tak bisakah lebih cepat?!" gerutu Kyu.

"Kau berisik sekali, Kyu! Kau membuatnya semakin gugup kau tau itu?" omel Jaejoong.

"Cih! Model amatir memang menyusahkan!" Kyuhyun semakin menggerutu.

"Yesung'ssi. bayangkan kau sedang menyanyikan lagu yang sangat indah. Dan tiba-tiba seorang pemuda asing datang dan mengulurkan tangannya padamu."

Yesungmengangguk. Lalu menghela napas panjang. Ditautkannya jari-jari mungilnya di depan dadanya lalu memejamkan matanya. Sejenak ia terdiam. Mencoba menghayati apa yang Jaejoong katakana tadi.

Kyuhyun menatapnya jengah. Dia sudah mulai lelah. Rasanya semakin kesal karena Yesung terus saja salah berekspresi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat indah melantunkan lagu yang pernah Kyu dengar saat audisi. Namja tampan itu reflex menoleh. Bukan hanya dia. Tapi semua yang ada di sana tengah terpesona dengan suara itu. Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun turun ke sungai. Ya, mereka sedang berada di sungai. Dan yesung tengah berdiri di atas sebuah batu besar di tengah sungai.

Kyuhyun terus melangkah mendekati Yesung. sementara Jaejoong langsung mengambil kamera dan mengabadikannya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Suara malaikatku," ucap Kyu lirih namun mampu membuat Yesung menghentikan nyanyiannya. "Maukah kau bersamaku?" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Yesung.

Ragu. Yesung menggerakkan tangannya menerima uluran Kyuhyun. Tapi belum sampai kedua tangan itu bersentuhan, Jaejoong telah berteriak menghentikan pemotretan.

"Bagus! Sempurna!" teriak Jae yang membuat Kyu dan Yesung menoleh.

"Selesai?" tanya mereka kompak.

"Kalian tidak sadar sedari tadi pengambilan gambar dilakukan?" tanya Jaejoong. "Ya sudah! Istirahat 15 menit!"

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya sedikit tak mengerti. Namun kemudian ia kembali menoleh pada Yesung. Tangannya kembali terulur pada namja manis itu, berniat membantunya turun dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Yesungie, suaramu indah sekali. Siapa orang bodoh yang mencoretmu waktu audisi?" tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae telah berada di dekat mereka dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yesung.

Yesung melirik pada Kyuhyun. "Benarkah? Kau juga berpikir dia bodoh, hyung?" tanyanya menyindir Kyu seraya menyambut uluran tangan Hyukjae dan turun dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun, keduanya berlalu meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya yang masih menggantung di udara. Dan menaatapnya tak berkedip. Ternyata dia sendiri yang telah membuat pemilik suara malaikat itu gagal dalam audisi. Bodoh sekali dia?

"Hei, Kyunnie! Kenapa masih di sana?" panggil Jeje yang membuat Kyu tersentak.

Namja tampan itu menoleh. Lalu bergegas naik ke dataran. Sambil berjalan menuju kursinya, namja itu terus menatap Yesung yang sedang kembali di make up.

Entah karena baru kali ini Kyu memperhatikannya, atau karena riasannya. Tapi Yesung benar-benar tampak manis.

"Aneh, kenapa, aku merasa, di beberapa sudut, dia terlihat familiar?" gumam Jaejoong sambil menatap layar laptopnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Siapa?" tanya Kyu.

"Kim Yesung. dalam sudut tertentu, aku seperti pernah memotret oranglain yang mirip dengannya. Siapa ya?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mengingat ingat.

"Aissh, lupankan soal itu, hyung! Ada hal yang lebbih penting dari itu!" ucap Kyu.

"Soal apa?"

"Itu…, sepertinya, Kim Yesung adalah pemilik suara yang aku cari. aku harus membujuknya untuk menjadi rekan duetku,"

"Mwo? Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan seenakmu sendiri! Kau sendiri yang telah mencoretnya. Dan kau juga telah setuju untuk berduet dengan Kim Ryeowook! Kau mau Lee Sungmin membunuhmu?"

"Aku nggak peduli! Pokoknya aku mau Kim Yesung!" putus Kyu.

"Ya! Kau bisa duet dengannya di album berikutnya kan?"

"Tapi aku mau sekarang, Hyung! Karakter suaranya sangat cocok dengan laguku!" ucap Kyu ngeyel. "Aku mohon, hyung. Bantu aku membujuk Sungmin Hyung, ne?" pintanya.

"Cih. Makanya, jangan sembarangan bilang tidak suka! Sekarang siapa yang repot?" gerutu Jaejoong.

Namja tampan sekaligus cantik itu beranjak meninggalkan Kyu yang tampak manyun itu. Sebentar lagi senja. Jadi dia harus segera menyelesaikan pengambilan gambarnya.

Setelah memberikan pengarahan pada asistennya, Jaejoong meminta Yesung untuk bersiap. Foto terakhirnya adalah tidur di atas ranjang yang penuh bunga, di tengah sungai. Yesung heran, Kenapa mereka senang sekali berada di sungai?

"Adegannya adalah, kau harus mencium kening Yesung yang tertidur. Dan kau harus menunjukkan ekspresi penyesalan yang sangat dalam. Kau mengerti?" tanya Jae pada Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Ci-Cium?" tanya Yesung kaget. Di awal tidak ada yang memberitahunya soal itu.

"Hanya di kening, Yesung'ah. Kau tidak usah khawatir," ucap Jae meyakinkan Yesung.

"Tapi…,"

"Jangan segugup itu! Aku ini normal. Tidak akan tertarik padamu!" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Ya! Aku tidak berpikir begitu bodoh!" balas Yesung.

"Kau ini…!"

"Ya! Waktu kita sangat berharga! Jangan habiskan untuk bertengkar!" bentak Jae. "Yesung'ah, sekarang berbaringlah. Tautkan jari-jarimu di atas dada, arraseo?"

Yesung mengangguk ragu. Lalu mulai berbaring dan memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun di sampingnya pun segera mengambil posisinya. Perlahan namja tampan itu menunduk mendak mencium kening Yesung. tapi…

"Yesung'ah, jangan menggerutkan dahimu. Kita ulangi, ne?" teriak Jae.

"Mianhae…," ucap yesung. wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Kau kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan selama ini kau belum pernah pacaran, ya? Hanya adegan sederhana begitu kau gugup?" ejek Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?!" ucap Yesung kesal.

"Ya! Jangan bertengkar!" omel Jaejoong.

"Mianhae, hyung!" kali ini Kyu yang menjawab.

Pengambilan gambar kembai dilanjutkan. Meskipun lagi-lagi harus diulang, karena saat Yesung mulai serius, Kyu justru main-main. Mulai dari meniup wajahnya. Menekan-nekan dahi Yesung dengan teunjuknya. Atau berbisik menggodanya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Yesung kesal seraya bangun dari posisinya, yang membuat Kyuhyun kaget dan terjatuh. Namja tampan itu sempat berpegangan pada Yesung ~ataujustru menariknya~ sebelum jatuh ke sungai.

"Byur….!" Keduanya jatuh ke air dengan posisi Yesung jatuh di atas Kyuhyun dan bibir mereka yang saling menempel.

Keduanya sa;ing bertatapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, mengingat posisi mereka.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik…

Mereka masih belum bergerak, hingga akhirnya yang lebih muda segera menarik dirinya.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang menjauhkan tubuhnya darinya. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa saat namja itu melepas ciuman tanpa sengaja itu. Padahal selama ini dia selalu menegaskan bahwa dirinya straight. Tapi kenapa hatinya bisa berdebar begitu hebat hanya karena ketidak sengajaan itu?

Namja tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini salah. Dia pasti kelelahan sampai-sampai pikirannya ngelantur entah ke mana.

Dan akhirnya, mereka harus kembali memulai semua dari awal.

**.**

**-000-**

**.**

Yesung masih terus asyik memetik buah strawberry di kebun kakeknya, tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang terus mengikutinya. Apa-apan namja itu? Setelah mencoret namanya. Sekarang muncul dan merepotkannya. Lalu apa dia bilang kemarin? Meminta Yesung bersamanya? Apa maksudnya itu?

"Ayolah, aku mohon! Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu gagal audisi. Tapi bukankah dengan menjadi teman duetku, kau bisa kembali menjadi artis?"

"Aku tidak tertarik lagi adi artis. Apalagi harus berduet denganmu!" sahut Yesung sambil menggigit salah satu strawberry yang di petiknya. Lalu meningggalkan Kyuhyun. Lagi.

"Ya! Kim Yesung! kau kira kau siapa, eoh?" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

Sementara di Seoul…

GM jung, appa dari G.O membanting majalah yang baru saja ia baca. Konferensi pers dua hari yang lalu berantakkan. Bukan hanya karena Kyuhyun yang tidak datang. Tapi juga karena para wartawan justru lebih tertarik dengan Kim Ryeowook sebagai putra angkat keluarga Jung, dari pada sebagai pemenang kontes yang mereka adakan. Untung saja Yunho datang tepat saat itu.

"Jadi sebenarnya dia itu benar-benar anak angkat Daddy, atau hanya orang bayaran Mommy, Samchon?" tanya Yunho.

"Apa? Aku pikir dia putra appamu yang selama ini kau cari?" pamannya balik bertanya.

"Ani. Aku mungkin sudah sangat lama tak bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku masih jelas ingat siapa namanya. Dan aku akan langsung mengenalinya saat kami bertemu nanti. Dan dia bukanlah Kim Ryeowook," ucap Yunho yakin.

"Jadi dia hanya seseorang yang dibayar ibumu untuk membuatmu berhenti mencari dongsaengmu? Atau jangan-jangan namja itu yang menipu ibumu? Yang aku dengar, dia menyewa seseorang untuk mencari peserta yang lahir di Cho Medical Center, 18 tahun yang lalu. Mungkin Kim Ryeowook lahir di sana. Makanya mommymu mengira dia adalah adikmu."

Yunho tak menjawab. Kedua kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi. Tapi Mommynya bukan orang akan semudah itu tertipu. Jadi mungkin opsi pertama adalah yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Halo?" percakapan dua namja beda usia itu terpotong sebuah telepon.

"_Ahjjussi! Ini Kyuhyun!"_ suara dari seberang.

"Ne, ada apa Star?" ucap namja paruh baya itu yang membuat Yunho menoleh.

"_Ahjjussi, Sungmin hyung tidak mau menuruti permintaanku. Jadi aku langsung minta padamu saja, ne?"_

Dahi GM Jung berkerut mendengarnya. "Apa maksudmu? Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh!"

"_Ani…, hanya permintaan kecil, ahjjuss… Aku hanya ingin mengganti Kim Ryeowook dengan Kim Yesung sebagai teman duetku."_

"Mwooo!"

Di ujung telepon Kyuhyun menjauhkan Smartphonenya dari telinganya, karena teriakan GM Jung.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun'ssi! kau sendiri yang mengeliminasinya, dan mengancam jika kami tak menurutinya maka kau tidak akan ikut project ini! Dan sekarang kau ingin merekrutnya lagi? Omong kosong apa ini? Lagi pula, kau sudah setuju untuk berduet dengan Kim Ryeowook!"

"_Tapi kan hal itu belum di umumkan! Aku mohon…!"_

"Ya!"

"Ada masalah?" tanya Yunho.

"Kyuhyun ingin merekrut peserta yang sudah dia eliminasi untuk menjadikannya teman duet menggantikan Ryeowook,"

"Benarkah? Siapa?"

"_Ahjjussi! Apa itu Yunho hyung? Sepertinya aku mendengar suara Yunho hyung?"_

"Diamlah!" perintah GM Jung."Namanya Kim Yesung. Namja evil ini telah mencoretnya dalam audisi dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Dan sekarang malah merengek ingin berduet dengannya. Bagaimana reaksi semua orang kalau sampai hal itu terjadi?!" jawabnya kemudian pada Yunho.

Yunho terdiam sejenak. Ternyata bukan ibunya yang menyingkirkan Yesung. berarti ibunya belum tahu soal Kim Yesung. sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun, Karena berkatnya ibunya tak menemukan Yesung.

"Berikan telponnya padaku," pinta Yunho.

"Jangan menurutinya, arra?!" ucap pamannya sambil memberikan telponnya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum. "Halo, Star?"

"_Hyungie…!"_ seru Kyuhyun. "_Kapan kau kembaii, hyung? Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu!"_

"Tidak usah basa-basi. Katakana saja apa maumu?"

"_Hehe…, aku hanya ingin duet dengan suara yang aku suka, htung. Kau tahu, hyung, suara Kim Yesung sangat indah! Dan aku benar-benar ingin menjadikannya rekan duetku. Dan aku yakin, kau juga akan menyukai suaranya, hyung. Dia itu…,"_

"Kalau aku tolak?"

"_Ya! Jung Yunho! kalau kau berani menolak, maka kau tidak sudi memanggilmu 'hyung' lagi!" _teriak Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, bawa dia kembali," jawab Yunho enteng.

"_Ya! Apa kau bilang? Eh…? Kau setuju, hyung? Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?"_

"Menurutmu? Sebagai gantinya kau harus memperlakukannya dengan baik. ARRASEO!" yunho menutup teleponnya dan mengembalikannya pada pamannya.

"Kau menyetujuinya? Ya! Jung Yunho!"

"Dia mengancamku, Samchon. Lagi pula G.O dan Heechul juga menyukainya," Bohong YUnho.

"Tapi…,"

"Kita katakan saja, bahwa sebenarnya Kim Yesung sengaja di coret dari daftar peserta karena dia dipersiapkan untuk menjadi rekan duet Kyuhyun," ucap yunho sambil memainkan Smartphonenya. Menatap foto Yesung saat masih menjadi peserta audisi. Namja itu tersenyum. Dia sangat yakin. Namja manis itu adalah Kim Yesungnya. Meskipun ada sedikit hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Yaitu, bagaimana Kim Heechul bisa mengenalnya.

Sayangnya namja tampan sekaligus cantik itu telah berangkat ke Italy. Jadi Yunho harus menyimpan rasa penasarannya sampa dia kembali.

**.**

**Prince's zone**

**.**

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang bersujud di hadapan kakeknya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kemarin Yesung menolak permintaannya dengan alasan sudah berjanji pada kakeknya untuk tidak kembali lagi ke Seoul jika gagal audisi. Dan namja itu bilang akan melakukan apapun untuk membawa Yesung kembali ke Seoul. Dan hari ini, dia rela bersujud di hadapan harabeojinya demi bisa mengajaknya kembali ke Seoul? Rasanya sulit dipercaya.

"Aku mohon harabeoji. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga Yesung. Aku janji dia akan baik-baik saja bersamaku," pintanya.

Kakek Yesung tak bergeming. Hanya menatap Kyuhyun meremehkan.

"Apa kau piker semudah itu aku percaya pada orang asing sepertimu? Apalagi orang kaya dan artis terkenal seperti kalian sangat pandai berdusta."

"Aku tidak seperti itu, harabeoji. Aku mohon. Aku ingin bersamanya…,"

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan bicara seperti orang yang sedang melamar! Menjijikkan!" teriak Yesung.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku hanya ingin bersamamu! Itu saja!" balas Kyuhyun.

"Kau…!"

Kakek Yesung menarik napas panjang melihat pertengkaran itu. "Haah…, kalian ini, tidak pernah berubah!" ucapnya. "Baiklah, karena dulu kau telah berjanji untuk menjemput cucuku, aku anggap kau sedang memenuhi janjimu,"

"Eh? Apa maksud Harabeoji?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang, ternyata ingatannya sangat payah!" ucap Kakek Yesung seraya meninggalkan kedua namja yang kebingungan itu.

"Apa, sih maksudnya? Janji apa?" tanya Kyu cengo.

"Emm, mungkin kakek salah ingat. Dia berpikir kau orang lain," ucap Yesung ragu. Mungkin kakek berpikir Kyuhyun adalah Yunho hyungnya.

"Dasar kakek pikun," gerutu Kyu.

"Ya! Jangan mengatai kakekku!"

"Ani…ani.., aku tidak mengatainya. Baiklah, kau sendiri yang bilang kan? Kalau kakekmu mengijinkan, kau akan ikut denganku? Jadi penuhi janjimu! Arra?!"

Yesung tersentak. "Itu…,"

"Lagipula, apa kau tidak ingin bertemu Yunho hyung? Dia sudah kembali, lho…,"

"Charming Prince? Benarkah?" tanya yesung antusias.

"Cih, kau langsung sesenang itu hanya karena mendengar namanya?" Gerutu Kyuhyun. "Jadi bagaimana?"

Yesung tampak berpikir. Jika dia menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun, artinya dia bisa bertemu Yunho kan? Jadi apa yang membuatya ragu? Lagi pula, kakek juga setuju. Bahkan tanpa harus Yesung memohon padanya seperti sebelumnya. Tapi…, kenapa perasaannya tidak enak?"

"Karena kau diam, berarti setuju kan? OK, besuk kami akan kembali ke Seoul. Jadi bersiap-siaplah. Sampai besok!"

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Yesung, Kyuhyun meninggalkan namja manis itu di kebun strowberrynya. Senyumnya tampak mengembang. Dia berhasil mendapatkan suara yang dia inginkan dengan mudah. Padahal dia sudah menyiapkan banyak rencana cadangan kalau-kalau Kakek Yesung menolak permintaannya.

Tapi…, sebenarnya apa maksud orangtua itu? Siapa namja yang dia maksud? Apa ada seseorang yang dulu pernah berjanji untuk menjemput Yesung saat dia dewasa? Dan sampai hari ini mereka masih mempercayai janji itu? Apa hubungan antara Yesung dan orang itu? Kenapa dia sangat penasaran padanya?

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Kenapa aku malah kepikiran semua tentangmu, eoh? Pergi dari pikiranku!" ucap Kyu kesal sambil memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

Tbc

.

.

_Annyeonghaseyoooo…, maap baru update. Hehehe… biasa lagi banyak kerjaan. Alasan klise ne? maap juga chap kali ini kayaknya g dapet feel. G tau nih, kurang apaaaa, gitu._

_Thanks buat yang review chap kemarin._

_Lele Clouds – __**kyusung **__– kim kyusung – __**ryani clouds**__ – inditaa – __**cloudsAiyesungie**__ – ajib4ff – __**jeremykim 63424**__ – cho sung hyun – __**dewicloudsddangko **__– shitao 47 – __**cloudya **__– guest – __**cloudsition**__ – rina afrida – __**dyana kim**__ – 0706 – __**clouds246**__ – lukyuky – __**I'm the cutest sparkyu**__ – ermaClouds 13 – __**GaemCloud **__– indah . lestari . 18 – __**tinker tinker4**__ – KyuSungDrabble – __**Harpaairiry **__– SasaClouds – __**irizvdasinah**__ – nin nina – __**iwsumpter **__– edelweiss Cassie_

_Dan mungkin kalo ada yang g kesebut, mianhae… ditunggu kritik dan sarannya…_


	6. Hyungie

**PRINCE'S ZONE**

PAIRING : Kim / Jung / Choi Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Jung Yunho

_Sebelumnya maaf kalo banyak banget typo, ya... karena saya termasuk pemalas soal edit-mengedit. Heheee... maap yaaa..._

_Happy reading..._

-000-

.

"_**Ya! Kim Yesung! Kenapa aku malah kepikiran semua tentangmu, eoh? Pergi dari pikiranku!**_

**Chap 5**

Nyonya Jung meletakan majalah internasional yang memuat tentang kepulangan Yunho ke Korea. Apa karena isu tentang putra appanya? Juga berita kemenangan Kim Ryeowook beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan konferensi persnya yang sedikit kacau. Dia bukan orang bodoh. Nyonya Jung tahu, semua gosip murahan itu pasti Ryeowook sendiri yang menyebarkannya.

"Apa nyonya yakin, dia adalah putra Tuan Jung dari wanita Kim itu?" tanya asisten kepercayaannya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyelidiknya? Dia lahir di Cho Medical Center, 18 tahun yang lalu, dan memiliki tanda di keningnya?"

"Nde..., tapi..., dia sama sekali tidak punya kemiripan dengan Kim Yi Sheng maupun mendiang Presdir Jung. Apalagi sifatnya sangat...,"

"Dia mewarisi sifat ibunya. Murahan!"

"Tapi nyonya...,"

"Sudahlah, untuk sementara ini biarkan saja. Aku tidak peduli dia asli atau tidak. Yang terpenting dia mau menuruti semua yang ku perintahkan. Kalaupun dia palsu, asal dia berguna, aku bisa membuatnya jadi asli," ucap nyonya Jung.

"Saya mengerti, nyonya," jawab sang asisten.

Wanita itu berhati batu. Tak ada yang bisa melawannya. Dia bisa menyingkirkan seseorang, semudah mendapatkannya. Dia punya uang dan kekuasaan. Baginya mengakui seseorang, atau menyingkirkannya, semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Sementara itu...

Kyuhyun menatap video kiriman G.O dengan kesal. Bocah itu memang menyebalkan. Bisa-bisanya dia pamer pada Kyuhyun kalau dia sedang syuting iklan bareng Sulli? Mana dia terus nempel-nempel pada yeoja itu. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin melipat-lipat bocah tengil itu sampai tak berbentuk lagi.

Di sampingnya, Yesung yang dipaksa ikut dengannya masih terdiam menatap buku harian ummanya yang selama ini disimpan oleh kakeknya. Kakeknya bilang, buku itu berisi cerita kelahirannya. Juga tentang appanya. Yesung penasaran seperti apa awal pertemuan sang umma dengan appanya. Tapi..., kenapa saat dia membuka buku itu secara acak, nama pertama yang dia temukan bukan nama Jung appanya? Tapi sebuah nama yang sangat familiar. Terlalu familiar bagi orang yang bahkan tak banyak mengingat nama tokoh ataupun artis terkenal. Dia...

"Hei, Kim Yesung!" panggil kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung refleks menoleh.

Chuu...! Bibir Yesung menempel di pipi Kyuhyun. Dan terabadikan oleh ponsel Kyuhyun tanpa Yesung tau.

"Ya! Cho Kyuh...emmph...!"

Kyuhyun membungkam mulut Yesung dengan tangannya. "Jangan berisik. Kau mengganggu mereka, tau?!" ucapnya sambil menggerakkan kepalanya menunjuk Jaejoong dan yang lain yang tertidur.

Yesung menepis tangan Kyu. "Kau sengaja kan?" tuduhnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya memanggilmu, kau sendiri yang menciumku kan? Lagipula ciuman seperti itu, anak kecil juga sering melakukannya. Kenapa kau sensitif sekali, sih?"

"Cih! Dasar Evil!" geram Yesung sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil.

Kyuhyun terkikik. Lalu kembali menatap smartphonenya. "Lihat ini, bocah!" ucapnya seraya mengirim foto itu pada G.O. Namja itu benar-benar Evil. Teganya dia menggunakan Yesung untuk balas dendam pada G.O. Kekanakan sekali kan?

Di ujung sana, senyum G.O yang sempat menghiasi bibirnya setelah Sulli memeluknya seusai syuting, hilang seketika saat melihat foto kiriman Kyuhyun.

"Andwae...!" teriaknya spontan.

"G.O kau kenapa?" tanya Sulli sambil melongok melihat layar Hp G.O. "Kyuhyun?"

"Star...! Awas kau!"geram namja kecil itu seraya keluar dari tempat Syuting sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, kesal. Bagaimana biasa Cho evil itu bersama Kim Yesung'nya? Bukankah seharusnya dia di luar kota sekarang?

Sementara Sulli hanya menatapnya heran. Sedikit penasaran pada namja yang bersama Kyuhyun. Kenapa G.O bisa sekesal itu hanya karena melihat foto Kyuhyun dengan seorang namja manis?

Tapi...

"Kenapa sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya?" gumamnya.

Langkah kesal G.O terhenti saat melihat Kim Ryeowook yang sedang menelpon. Suaranya terdengar angkuh. Padahal dia selalu terlihat ceria di depan semua orang. Tapi kenapa sekarang sosoknya terlihat lain?

Ryeowook menutup teleponnya saat menyadari seseorang menatapnya. wajahnya yang semula dingin, berubah jadi manis saat melihat G.O.

"G.O?" sapanya.

"Kau menelepon siapa?" tanya G.O.

"Aniyo. Hanya menelpon teman hyung saja. Apa kau sudah makan siang? Mau makan siang bersama?" tanya namja manis itu ramah.

"Sudah. Aku makan bersama Sulli nunna."

"Oh, begitu, ya? Kalau begitu sampai nanti," pamit Ryeowook lalu berbalik pergi.

G.O masih menatap namja itu dengan wajah serius. Kenapa dia merasa senyum di bibir Ryeowook tidak tulus? Kenapa dia tidak menyukainya? Padahal namja itu sangat manis dan baik pada semua orang.

"Apa yang kau lihat, saengie?"

Seseorang menyentuh kepala G.O. membuat namja kecil itu mendongak. Meskipun dia tahu pasti siapa yang sedang bicara padanya saat ini.

"Aniya. Hanya..., hyungie, apa benar Kim Ryeowook akan jadi adikmu, hyung? Lalu apa Yunnie Hyung akan lebih menyayanginya dari pada aku?" tanyanya.

"Biar hyung pikirkan. Mungkin saja bisa begitu," gumam Yunho.

"Mwo? Andwae! Hanya aku yang boleh jadi adik kesayanganmu, hyung! Kalau sampai hyungie melupakanku karena namja itu, aku pasti akan mengerjainya!" ucap G.O berapi-api.

Yunho tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau ini! memangnya kau tidak suka memiliki hyung semanis Kim Ryeowook?" goda Yunho.

"Ani!" jawab G.O cepat.

"Waeyo?"

"Karena..., karena apa ya? Karena aku tidak suka. Senyumnya tidak tulus!" sahut G.O.

Yunho tertegun. Bahkan G.O pun merasakannya. Bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari namja manis itu.

"Oya, Byunghee, apa Kyuhyun menghubungimu? Kenapa Hpnya tidak aktif? Padahal tadi masih bisa dihubungi."

"Ah!" pekik G.O tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" sentak Yunho kaget.

"Aku lupa! Aku tadi kan sedang kesal pada Star! Kenapa bisa lupa?!" hebohnya.

"Kesal pada Kyuhyun? Kenapa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

G.O menunjukkan Hpnya. "Lihat ini? Apa yang dia lakukan pada Kim Yesung?"

Yunho menatap foto kiriman Kyuhyun di Hp G.O. Foto saat Yesung 'mencium' namja evil itu. Sesaat si tampan Jung itu tampak kaget. Namun detik berikutnya, dia justru tertawa tergelak karenanya.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa, hyung?" sungut G.O.

"Aniyo. Hanya saja, kenapa Byunghee kecil hyung tidak lagi memperebutkan Choi Sulli dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang ganti jadi Kim Yesung? Memangnya apa kelebihan Kim Yesung itu?"

"Ya! Hyung! Hyungie tidak boleh mengatai Kim Yesung! Hanya aku yang boleh! Padahal dia kan fanmu, hyung. Kalau hyung meremehkannya, aku pasti akan membuatnya berpaling padaku!" ancam G.O.

Yunho melongo mendengar ucapan dongsaengnya. Lalu kembali tertawa saat menemukan kembali kesadarannya. Sejak kapan G.O berani mengancamnya? Dan itu hanya karena 'orang lain'? _Kim Yesung, kau memang benar-benar hebat._

"Berhenti tertawa, hyung!" teriak G.O semakin kesal.

"Mi-mianhae..., baiklah, aku minta maaf. Apa kegiatanmu sudah selesai?" ucap Yunho kemudian.

"Wae? Kalau hyungie bertanya hanya untuk memintaku pulang dan belajar, aku tidak mau menjawabnya!"

"Tapi kau kan memang harus belajar?"

"Andwae! Tanpa belajar pun aku sudah pintar, hyung!"

Yunho geleng-geleng kepala mendengar ucapan G.O. Dia ini benar-benar versi kecil dari Cho Kyuhyun. Sepertinya namja itu benar-benar membawa pengaruh buruk pada sifat G.O. Bukankah bocah seusianya seharusnya punya sisi manis? Tapi adik kesayangannya ini hampir tak punya sisi itu sama sekali.

"Baiklah. Hyung tidak akan menyuruhmu belajar. Hyung mau ke apartement Kyu. Kau mau ikut?"

"Ani!" jawab G.O cepat.

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak akan menyesal?"

"Aku yakin! Lebih baik aku belajar, daripada bertemu orang itu!" ucap G.O sembari berlalu meninggalkan kakaknya, tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Hyungnya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

Yunho menarik nafas panjang. Dibesarkan di dunia yang penuh orang-orang egois telah membuat bocah itu menyerap sisi negatif itu ke dalam dirinya. Dia tak memiliki teman bermain sesuai usianya karena statusnya sebagai selebritis. Dan perceraian kedua orangtuanya juga berpengaruh dalam membangun egonya. G.O mungkin terlihat sangat kuat. Tapi dia hanya anak kecil yang kesepian.

.

-000-

.

Jung Yunho masih mondar-mandir di parkiran, di depan apartement Kyuhyun. Sudah berapa kali dia menelpon ke kantor, menanyakan apakah Kyuhyun mampir ke sana. Tapi sampai semalam ini rombongan mereka belum juga sampai. Mampir ke mana mereka?

"Halo? Apa Cho Kyuhyun sudah sampai?" sekali lagi dia menelpon resepsionis.

"_Nde, rombongan mereka sudah sampai, tapi Star Prince dan Jaejoong'ssi tidak ada."_

Belum sempat Yunho bertanya, tiba-tiba sebuah taksi berhenti di depannya. Namja tampan itu langsung mematikan teleponnya, saat melihat Kyuhyun turun dari taksi. Bukan hanya dia, tapi juga seorang namja lain. Kim Yesung.

"Kita dimana, Cho Kyuhyun'ssi?" tanya Yesung.

"Di Apartement kami," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Tapi kan aku bilang mau tinggal dengan Changminnie!"

"Ya! Mana boleh kau tinggal dengan seorang D.Z?"

"D.Z? Maksudmu fans maniak yang memuja kalian bak dewa? Mencintai kalian seolah kalian adalah kekasih nyata mereka? Cih! Changminnie bukan orang seperti itu. kau terlalu percaya diri, tuan!" cibir Yesung.

"Apa kau bilang? Jangan ber..., Yunho hyung!" kekesalan Kyuhyun teralihkan saat melihat seseorang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Deg! Rasanya jantung Yesung seperti berhenti sesaat saat mendengar Kyu meneriakan nama itu. Pelan. Namja manis itu menoleh ke arah pandang Kyuhyun. Dan detak jantungnya semakin kencang saat melihat sosok itu.

Jung Yunho. Yunho hyung-nya. Pangeran masa kecilnya. Namja yang selalu ia rindukan. Orang itu sedang berada di depannya saat ini. Yesung terlalu bahagia hingga tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun.

"Apa kau sengaja menungguku, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Yunho.

"Ne. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Yunho sambil membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. "Mana Jae?" *karena hubungan Yunho dan Jae hanya HTS-an. Jadi gak ada panggilan sayang. Hehehe...

"Jae hyung pulang ke rumah appa. Ohya, hyungie. Ini Kim Yesung yang kemarin aku ceritakan. Wajahnya memang standar. Tapi suaranya sangat indah. Dan dia fan beratmu, hyung!" celoteh Kyuhyun bersemangat.

Yunho menoleh pada Yesung. Menatap wajah namja manis itu tanpa berkedip. Yesung. Kim Yesung. Little Angel yang selama ini terus ia cari. Rasanya seperti mimpi, bisa bertemu dengannya.

Kyuhyun merengut sebal. Kenapa dua orang di depannya ini malah saling pandang tanpa bicara apapun. Seperti sepasang kekasih yang telah lama terpisah dan saling merindukan saja! Menyebalkan!

"Ayo masuk!" ucap Kyu memutus kontak keduanya.

Yesung tersentak. Seraya melangkah mengikuti Kyuhyun melewati Yunho.

Dia tak berani bertanya sekarang. Apakah Yunho mengenalinya? Apakah masih mengingatnya? Rasanya dia belum siap mendengar, jika seandainya tak ada dirinya dalam ingatan Jung Yunho.

Langkah Yesung sedikit melambat saat merasakan genggaman seseorang. Namja manis itu menunduk menatap ujung tangannya, lalu naik ke lengan, bahu dan wajah dari orang yang menggandenganya. Sementara orang itu sama sekali tak menoleh. Hanya sedikit tersenyum seraya melanjutkan langkahnya. Memaksa Yesung untuk mengikutinya.

Namja manis itu kembali menunduk menatap tangan mereka. Detak jantung Yunho yang tak kalah cepat darinya, terasa lewat genggaman tangannya. Yesung tersenyum. Ternyata Yunho masih mengingatnya.

"Ohya, hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menoleh.

Set!

Yunho menarik Yesung sedikit ke belakang. Menyembunyikan tautan tangan mereka di balik tubuhnya,

"Ne?"

"Bukankah seharusnya bulan depan hyung baru kembali?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menekan tombol lift.

"Apa kau tidak senang aku kembali lebih awal?" Yunho balik bertanya.

"Bukan begitu, hyungie. Aku hanya sedikit penasaran saja. Apalagi biasanya kau selalu memberitahu kami jika akan kembali," jawab Kyu sembari masuk ke dalam Lift. "Hei, Kim Yesung! Kenapa kau terus menempel pada Yunho hyung, eoh!" ucapnya kemudian pada Yesung.

Yesung tersentak. Sementara Yunho menoleh padanya.

"Aku...,"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau bilang kan dia fanku? Wajar kan?" ucap Yunho sembari merangkul pundak Yesung.

"Mwo? Cih! Kau beruntung sekali Kim Yesung!" decak Kyuhyun sebal. Sementara yesung hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

**.**

**Prince's zone**

**.**

Yunho masuk ke kamar Yesung setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar itu. Namja manis itu tampak sedikit terkejut, karena Yunho masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Hyung..., maksudku...,"

Yunho melangkah semakin mendekat. Membelai pipi Chubby Yesung. Sementara si manis hanya terdiam menatapnya. Liquid bening, perlahan mengalir dari mata kedua namja itu.

"Aku merindukanmu...," ucapnya sambil memeluk adik yang telah lama dia cari itu. "Mianhae..., mianhanda...," ucapnya lagi sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, hyung. Aku selalu menunggumu...,"

"Aku tahu..., aku tahu... maaf. Mommy selalu memindahkan sekolahku tiap tahun agar aku tidak bisa mencarimu. Aku hampir gila karena tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku pada Daddy untuk menjagamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf...," ucap Yunho sambil terus memeluk Yesung.

"Jangan pernah jauh dariku lagi, hyung. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi," pinta Yesung dalam pelukan Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk. "Aku berjanji. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu melindungimu," ucapnya seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus airmata Yesung.

"Bagaimana dengan Mommy-mu, hyungie?" tanya Yesung.

Yunho menggandeng Yesung, membimbingnya untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Lalu dia sendiri berlutut di depannya tanpa melepaskan tangan adiknya. Sementara satu tangannya yang bebas, terus membelai wajah Yesung.

"Kau tahu Mommy seperti apa kan? Untuk sementara mungkin aku tak bisa membawamu pulang dan membuatnya mengakuimu. Tapi aku berjanji aku pasti akan mengubah pendirian Mommy. Kau percaya padaku kan?" ucapnya sambil membawa tangan Yesung yang ia genggam ke dadanya.

"Ne. Aku percaya. Meskipun yang terpenting bagiku adalah hyung masih mengingatku. Aku tidak peduli pada hal lain."

Yunho tersenyum. Perlahan ia mendongak. Mencium kening Yesung dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Seolah ingin menebus segala kehangatan yang tak pernah bisa ia berikan selama ini.

"Saranghae...," ucapnya.

"Nado...,"jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang penuh keharuan.

"Mungkin untuk sementara kita tidak bisa memberitahu oranglain bahwa kita bersaudara. Ada hal yang harus aku pastikan sebelumnya. Jadi sampai tiba saatnya, jangan percayakan kisah kita pada siapapun. Karena Mommy bahkan bisa membeli mulut dan telinga semua orang. Arra?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Aku bilang aku tak peduli. Mungkin awalnya aku memang ingin diterima masuk dalam keluarga Jung. Tapi sekarang, aku cukup bahagia hanya dengan hyung bersamaku," ucapnya sembari memeluk Yunho.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum. Yesung kecilnya sekarang sudah tumbuh dewasa. Namja kecilnya tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang manis. Setelah ini, pasti dia akan jadi kakak yang over protectif padanya.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dan ganti baju. Aku akan keluar. Aku tidak mau Kyuhyun berpikir macam-macam," ucap Yunho seraya berdiri.

"Tunggu, hyungie!" Yesung mencengkram lengan Yunho.

"Wae?"

"Bisakah membawaku keluar dari sini? Aku tidak mau tinggal dengan namja itu. Katakan padanya, aku ingin tinggal dengan Changminie. Jebal...!" pintanya.

"Andwae! Aku tidak mengenal temanmu. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa namja itu. Kalau Kyuhyun, aku tahu dia suka bicara kasar, tapi setidaknya aku tahu dia namja baik-baik. Jadi aku akan lebih tenang jika kau tinggal bersamanya."

"Tapi..."

"Lagipula, kita bisa sering bertemu tanpa ada yang curiga, jika kau ada di sini," lanjut sang kakak.

"Itu..., bagaimana kalau aku tinggal dengan Cullie hyung saja?"

Dahi Yunho berkerut mendengarnya. "Bagaimana kau mengenal Kim Heechul? Dia bilang, dia bahkan mengenal Yi Sheng Umma?"

"Itu...,"

"Hyung...!" panggilan Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Yesung.

Meski penasaran Jung Yunho memutuskan untuk keluar menghampiri Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya. Sementara Yesung hanya membuang napas kesal. Dia bahagia bisa bertemu kakaknya. Teramat sangat bahagia. Tapi namja Cho itu merusak moment bahagianya.

Next day.

G.O langsung memeluk Yesung saat melihat namja itu dihadapannya. Rasanya sulit dipercaya Kim Yesung ~yang entah sejak kapan ia klaim sebagai miliknya~ saat ini tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"Kau merindukanku, Byunghee'ah?" tanya Yesung sambil membalas pelukan G.O dan membelai rambut namja kecil itu.

G.O mengangguk mantap sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Ya! Bocah! Lepaskan Kim Yesung! Kenapa kau menempel padanya seperti lintah, oeh?!" bentak Kyuhyun yang datang bersama Yesung.

G.O menoleh. "Karena Kim Yesung adalah milikku. Ah ani, panggil dia Jung Yesung. Karena aku akan menikah dengannya saat dewasa nanti," ucap G.O.

Kyuhyun tertawa tergelak mendengar ucapan bocah itu. "Menikah? Apa kau bercanda?" cibirnya.

"Wae? Kenapa tertawa? Kim Yesung berjanji akan menungguku. Aku benar kan Kim Yesung?" tanya G.O sembari mendongak menatap Yesung.

"Ne...," jawab Yesung sambil membelai kepala G.O.

"Ck! Itu cuma basi-basi untuk menyenangkan hati anak kecil sepertimu...!" ucap Kyu sambil mengacak kasar rambut G.O, lalu menarik Yesung menjauh. "Ayo!"

"Ya! Star!" teriak G.O kesal dan berniat mengejarnya. Tapi panggilan dari Yunho menghentikan langkahnya.

"Byunghee, kau lihat Sungmin Hyung?" tanya Yunho.

"Aniyo," jawab G.O dengan wajah masam.

Dahi Yunho berkerut melihatnya. "Waeyo? Ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Ani!"

"Lalu?"

G.O membuang nafas kesal. "Appa bilang Kim Yesung akan kembali ke agensi ini. tapi kenapa dia harus tinggal dengan Evil Prince, sih hyung?" protes G.O.

Yang lebih dewasa tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan si kecil. "Karena Yesung perlu tempat tinggal, saengie...,"

"Dia kan bisa tinggal bersamaku!"

"Kenapa seorang calon artis harus tinggal di rumah serorang GM? Kau mau Kim Yesung mendapat penilaian negatif sebelum debut?"

"Itu..., dia bisa tinggal di dorm kan?"

"Apa kau tega membiarkannya tinggal di dorm?" Yunho balik bertanya. G.O terdiam mendengarnya. "Lagipula, kenapa kau mencemaskan Kim Yesung?"

"Itu..., karena dia akan menikah denganku kelak!" ucap G.O.

Yunho melongo. Lalu tertawa tergelak. "Aigo..., adikku sedang jatuh cinta rupanya?" godanya.

"Ya! Bukan urusan hyungie!" sungut G.O lalu berlalu meninggalkan kakaknya.

Yunho masih tersenyum menatapnya. Meski akhirnya senyum itu memudar, mengingat ucapan G.O.

_Menikah dengan Yesung? _Itu dulu jugaa impiannya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Karena mereka bersaudara.

"Mianhae, Byunghee...," gumamnya.

.

-000-

.

Ryeowook meremas skrip di tangannya dengan kesal saat mendengar beberapa staf bergosip tentang namja yang akan menjadi teman duet Kyuhyun. Katanya namja itu bahkan muncul dalam photobooknya. Padahal beberapa hari sebelum kemenangannya di umumkan, tersebar berita bahwa pemenang konteslah yang akan menjadi rekan duet Cho Kyuhyun. Yang artinya dialah orangnya. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ada oranglain yang akan menjadi teman duet Star Prince?

"Sebenarnya siapa orang itu?" gumamnya.

"Kau bicara sesuatu Ryeowook'ssi?" tanya stylishnya.

"A, aniyo, hanya saja aku penasaran. Siapa artis yang akan jadi rekan duet Star Prince," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, kau dengar gosip itu juga? Yang aku dengar, dia adalah peserta audisi kemarin. Katanya dia sengaja dieliminasi untuk persiapan project ini," ucap yeoja itu. "Nah, sudah selesai. Semoga siaran pertamamu sukses, Kim Ryeowook'ssi!"

"Gomawo, nunna,"

Hari ini Kim Ryeowook akan menjadi bintang tamu sebuah acara infotainment yang membahas talenta-talenta baru dalam dunia showbiz. Katanya dia bukan satu-satunya artis baru yang di undang di acara ini.

Langkah Ryeowook sedikit melambat saat melihat Shim Changmin diantara pengisi acara. Bagaimana namja itu bisa ada di tempat ini? Apa dia juga akan menjadi bagian dari siaran hari ini?

"Annyeong, Kim Ryeowook'ssi," sapa sang pembawa acara yang membuat Changmin menoleh. Ryeowook membungkuk, membalas sapaan itu.

Tiba-tiba terpikir olehnya, apa mungkin Changmin adalah orangnya?

Sementara di tempat lain..

"Ahjjusshi?" ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat Choi Siwon di ruangan GM Jung.

"Annyeong, prince?" sapanya pada Kyuhyun. "Kalau aku pergi dulu," pamitnya kemudian pada JM Jung.

Namja yang masih terlihat tampan di usianya yang nyaris setengah abad itu sempat menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

"Di mana Kim Yesung?" tanya JM Jung.

"Sungmin hyung menyabotasenya," jawab Kyuhyun malas.

Dahi ayah G.O berkerut mendengarnya. "Jadi, kapan dia akan mulai berlatih?"

"Molla! Sungmin hyung tidak mau mengatakannya padaku. Katanya dia mau berbicara empat mata dengan Kim Yesung. Cih! Kenapa semua mengistimewakannya, sih?"

"Itu karena pemilih sepertimu memujinya. Jadi semua orang penasaran padanya. Ohya, Jae bilang proses editing buku fotomu hampir selesai dan mulai cetak. Bagaimana kalau pengumuman tentang siapa rekan duetmu kita lakukan saat perilisan buku? Jadi masyarakat akan penasaran padanya dan mencari tahu di buku itu?"

"Maksud ahjjusshi, photobookku baru akan terjual karena rasa penasaran masyarakat pada rekan duetku? Ahjjusshi benar-benar meremehkanku, ya?"

"Apa maksudmu, eoh?" GM Jung memukul kepala Kyu dengan map di hadapannya, gemas.

"Ohya, kenapa Siwon ahjjusshi kemari? Bukannya menurut gosip, dia tidak akur dengan keluarga Jung?"

"Siapa yang menyebar gosib aneh itu? Choi Siwon datang untuk menawarkan kerjasama dalam film garapannya. Dia ingin kau bermain di sana dengan Choi Sulli,"

"Benarkah?"

"Hmmm, tapi sudah ku tolak," jawab sang GM santai.

"Mwo?! Ya! Ahjjusshi! Apa kau punya dendam padaku?!"

"Kau harus fokus pada albummu, evil! Jadi aku memberikan peran itu pada Heechul."

"Mwooooo!"

Dan di tempat lainnya (lagi).

"Choi Siwon''ssi!" panggil resepsionist.

"Ne?"

"Tadi kami menemukan buku agenda ini. Karena foto anda jatuh dari dalamnya, kami fikir ini milik anda. Anda tenang saja, kami tidak membukanya sama sekali," ucap wanita itu sambil memberikan sebuah agenda pada Siwon.

"Agenda?" gumam Siwon saat menerima buku itu. "Apa tadi aku bawa agenda?" ucapnya entah pada siapa saat resepsionist itu meninggalkannya.

Namja itu membuka buku itu dengan sedikit penasaran. Matanya sedikit melebar saat membaca sebuah nama di halaman pertama buku itu.

"Kim Yi Sheng?" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Sesaat ia terpaku. Namun kemudian bergegas keluar dari tempat itu.

Yesung menelusuri jalan yang sempat dia lalui tadi. Karena Kyuhyun menariknya paksa, dia menjatuhkan buku agenda milik ummanya. Padahal dia belum sempat membacanya. Dan dia membawanya untuk ia baca bersama Yunho hyungnya. Tapi buku itu justru hilang entah kemana.

"Kau sedang apa, Sungie?" suara Yunho.

Yesung menoleh. "Aku menjatukan buku agenda milik umma, hyung. Aku takut seseorang membacanya dan menyebarkannya."

"Memangnya apa isi agendanya?"

"Harabeoji bilang itu berisi cerita kelahiranku. Pasti umma juga menyebut nama Jung appa. Bantu aku mencarinya, hyungie."

"Apa? Baiklah, ayo kita cari," ucap Yunho.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menelusuri koridor kantor agency itu.

"Yunnie, kalian sedang apa?" suara Jaejoong.

Kedua namja itu menoleh.

"Jae'ah, apa kau melihat sebuah agenda yang terjatuh di sekitar sini?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa warnanya coklat dan sudah agak pudar?" tanyanya tak yakin.

"Ne! Hyungnim melihatnya?" sahut Yesung.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin. Tapi tadi aku melihat resepsionist memberikan sebuah agenda berwarna coklat pada Siwon ahjjusshi. Dan dia membawanya pergi," ucapnya.

"Mwo?" sentak Yesung.

Choi Siwon. Kenapa orang itu tidak mengembalikan barang yang bukan miliknya tapi justru membawanya? Apa dia mengenal ummanya? Yesung ingat, nama namja itu juga tertulis di sana. Nama pertama yang Yesung temukan saat membuka buku itu secara acak. Apa hubungan ummanya dengan orang itu? Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

.

_**Tbc**_

.

_Hai... hai, chap ini kembali datang terlambat. Kali ini gak ada alasan kecuali lagi terkena virus malas, hehe... mianhae..._

_Dan thank buat yang review chap kemarin. Makasih juga buat yang baru gabung di ff ini. Semoga tulisan saya tidak mengecewakan. Ditunggu komen selanjutnya, yaaaa..._

_Thanks to:_

JustCallMeAzi ~ **Dor4 Kyusung Shipper ~ **Kim RyeoSungHyun ~ **Jeremykim 63424 **~ Hera 3424 ~ **Lukyuky ~ **yekyufa ~ **kris . kyusungdewi ~ **PandaMYP ~ **Ajib4ff ~ **upiek ~ **Kim Kyusung **~ SasaClouds ~ **Afifah . kulkasnyachangmin ~ **989seohye ~ **Jy **~ guest ~ **nin nina ~ **indah . lestari . 18 ~ **yeclouds** ~ rina afrida ~ **ryani clouds **~ clouds246 ~ **0706 ~ **CloudsAiYesungie ~ **Dyana Kim ~ **Liekyusung** ~ SBD ~** GaemClouds ~ **ErmaClouds 13 ~ **Shitao 47 ~ **L-Chanlee ~** iwsumpter ~ **KyuSungDrabble ~ **LittleCloud'sIrisv ~ **Harpaairiry ~ **Niira ~ **i'm the cutest sparkyu **~

See you next chingudeul...


End file.
